Romeo & Julieta Grimmjow x Oc
by formoza
Summary: Un día, Kiara encuentra un hombre inconsciente y lo lleva a su casa, sin saber que él le cambiaría la vida. GrimmjowxOC 'T' por lenguaje.
1. Ch 1: El despertar

**Disclaimer: Grimmjow y la historia de la Sociedad de Almas le pertenece a Tite Kubo ( ya entenderéis lo que digo. ) Kiara is mine. :3**

**Autora: Bueno, empezamos. Primero, ¡aclaro una cosa! Kiara no es de Sereitei, sino de otra Sociedad de Almas. ( Ya no digo más, solo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante... Jojojo. Lo pongo M porque haré un Lemon en futuros capítulos. ) **

* * *

Localización: Algún paraíso tropical.

Hora: 19:13

Kiara levantó la cabeza para observar las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo, avisando a gritos una fuerte lluvia. Pero ella ya lo sabía, lo había visto en las noticias de la tarde avisando en las islas más cercanas una fuerte lluvia. Esta isla era propriedad suya y de sus _amigos, _confundidosmillonarios que abandonaron su brillante vida en las ciudades, marginados en un paraíso donde tomar el sol, beber Margarita y bañarse en aguas cristalinas era lo principal del momento. Ella se encogió los hombros. Era un sitio donde no tendría que esconder el hecho de que no envejecía, puesto que solo estaba con _ellos_ y con gente de confianza en la isla.

Suspiró.

"¡Diablo! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?" juró, corriendo tras su husky siberiano, el cual cogió su rumbo hacía quién narices sabe dónde. Bueno, en realidad si se veía hacía dónde iba, hacía unas rocas cercanas al agua, metiéndose entre ellas ladrando y gruñendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Qué había encontrado?

Frunció el ceño. - _Que raro..._ - miró a su perro a la vez que se acercaba a él cautelosa. Diablo en si era un perro tranquilo, no ladraba, pero mordía si ella le ordenaba. Es más, era un perro con reiatsu, de la Sociedad de Almas, que lleva con ella unos 32 años ya. Era como su mejor amigo y confiaba muchísimo en ese perro, por lo que esa reacción extraña viniendo de éste era raro. Muy raro. "Diablo..." ella susurró, ya a un metro del perro, el cual ladraba y labrada a un entrante entre las rocas. Kiara recordaba ese sitio, era una pequeña cueva la cual la mayoría del tiempo estaba medio cubierta por agua.

"¿Pero qué coj-?" boquiabierta, miró la figura que tenía en frente suya. Sus ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas y su labio inferior temblaba. Agarró del collar al perro para sacarle de la entrada de la cueva y miró al hombre que estaba tendido, quizás muerto, dentro de la cueva. Pestañeó y le gruñó al perro cuando éste se quería volver a meter dentro, puede que para morder el cuerpo, quién sabe, y luego entró lentamente, no sabiendo si tocar. - _Pero si en ésta isla casi nunca vienen turistas, así que no hay crimen, menos un asesinato... -_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Poco a poco acercó su mano a la mejilla del hombre... Cuando de repente vio algo que la hizo retroceder. En el otro lado de la cara se podía ver un hueso. ¡Uh hueso salido! Era como una máscara de... ¿Holow? Negó con la cabeza al pensar que ese hombre fuese un Hollow. ¡Era un hombre! Le miró de arriba abajo y todo en un instante se paró. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando el agujero del abdómen, pero la interrumpió Diablo al ponerse en frente suya a oler el cuerpo. Kiara suspiró.

Estaba segura de que se estaba metiendo en algo malo, pero no podía dejar el asunto así. Llevó los dedos hacía el cuello del hombre, que por cierto, era muy extraño. ¿Tenía el pelo AZUL? Gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en ello. Sonrió de alivio al sentir un pulso y luego colocó la mano sobre su pecho. -_ Joder, está bueno_... - sacudió la cabeza y puso una mueca. Nomera tiempo de pensar en eso. Sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal. Suspiró. Que alivio...

Intentó levantarle y después de dos intentos ya le tenía sobre sus hombros. Claro, ¿qué se iba a esperar? Después de maniobrárselas para salir de la cueva, miró al cielo jurando con ganas. ¡Acababa de empezar a llover! El día no podía irle peor. O quizás si. Quizás el desconocido se despierte sobre sus hombros.

"¡Vamos, Diablo!" le gritó al ver que salía corriendo hacía la dirección contraria por la playa, haciendo que volviese a ella y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacía la casa de ella.

* * *

Le tendió sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados y le miró. Era guapo, sin duda, pero no entendía el agujero que él tenía en el abdómen. ¿En serio era un hollow? ¿Un hollow humano? O... Lo que sea. Le movió un mechón de pelo que estaba pegado a su rostro a causa de la intensa lluvia de afuera y le miró con preocupación. No podía haberle dejado ahí, simplemente no podía dejarle morir. Miró la herida de su pecho y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Después de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, volvió a la habitación con un kit de primeros auxilios y con su espada, Archangel. Bueno, una de sus dos espadas.

Con cuidado, le quitó la chaqueta blanca que el hombre tenía y entonces una lucecita se encendió en su mente. Ropa. Le tenía que traer ropa. Suspiró, pensando en que si tenía ropa de hombre... Recordando al qje se fue y la dejó ahí. Se fue sim siquiera recoger sus cosas. Cerrando los ojos, no pensaba que volvería a abrir esa caja nunca jamás.

Subió al segundo piso y entró en la habitación de su hermano, el hermano que la dejó sola, el hermano que le prometió que no la dejaría. Miró a su alrededor y fue hacía el armario, recogiendo cambios para el hombre.

Nada más volver a la habitación de invitados, miró con atención al hombre que respiraba con dificultad, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, los ojos cerrados, al igual que los puños. Estaba temblando y murmurando cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué idioma era? ¿Japonés? -_ Si, cada vez peor..._ - gruñó en su mente. Se sentó al lado suya y le acarició la frente, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. "Shhh, estás a salvo. Calla. Duerme." su vo era sorprendentemente gentil. Muchas veces ella podía sonar cabreada, pero era su voz, aunque en ese momento cambió totalmente. Le acarició la mejilla hasta que el hombre se tranquilizó poco a poco.

_Él gruñó. Era una pesadilla. Lo sabía, sin duda. ¿Era el infierno? Si el infierno no existe. O mejor decir, el infierno era Hueco Mundo._

_Sentía el dolor, sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho, como sus músculos gritaban por ayuda, como su cabeza iba a explotar en cada instante. Se sentía observado, aunque todo estaba en oscuridad. De la nada, una imagen apareció. Era su lucha con el niño Ryoka, repetida, moviéndose lentamente cada cuanto él hacía un error. El dolor que sentía en la lucha lo volvía a sentir. Luego aparecieron todos sus combates, poco a poco, y su dolor iba creciendo, más y más. Vio a Aizen y sintió su reiatsu sobre él, sofocante, y aunque podía respirar, el aire no era aire. Le quemaba los pulmones. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué narices?_

_Empezó a gritar, agarrando su pelo con las manos, casi queriendo arrancárselo de la cabeza. Dolor, pánico y por primera vez en su vida, puro miedo. Miedo por sus venas. Miedo. Quería morirse, si es qe no estaba muerto. Gritó, casi rogando que parase. Pero no paraba..._

_"Shhh, estás a salvo. Calla. Duerme." una dulce voz hizo que los recuerdos se parasen, y que el dolor fuera soportable. No cesó, pero se quedó ahí, en la oscuridad, escuchando la voz. ¿Qué...?_

Su respiración se volvió normal rapidamente, como si sus palabras fueran magia para su cuerpo, y eso la sorprendió. Ella se pensaba que necesitaría su espada para poner en paz su espíritu. De todas formas, estaba mejor así, sino hubiera perdido mucha energía espiritual. Él estaba relajado, así que ella procedió a hacer un conjuncto para sanarle, o tal como decía su contacto de Japón, Urahara, _kido_. Ah, cuanto le debía a ese hombre.

Salió de su cuerpo y procedió a quitarle la chaqueta, primero tragando saliva, observando su duro pecho, y aunque estuviese lleno de sangre, estaba muy, demasiado atractivo. ¿Acaso esa perfección existía? Ella suspiró e intentó quitarse la rojez de la cara pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, luego cogió una toalla húmeda y le limpió las heridas, que eran muy profundas, pero al empezar a echar el kido, empezaron a cerrarse, pero eso sí, tardarían unos días en curarse del todo. (Y quizás le dejen algunas cicatrices, ¿quién sabe?) Miró de reojo a Diablo y el perro saltó, luego se fue de la habitación. La peor parte llegaba. Tenía que cambiarle la ropa.

...

Digamos que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no pasó nada

Después de echar aire, salió y se dirigió en la cocina, quedándose observando la lluvia y preguntándose cuando pararía de llover, aunque su instinto le decía que no muy pronto.

* * *

En la otra parte de la casa, Grimmjow empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, fijándose en un cielo blanco. -_ ¿Estoy en Las Noches? Mierda_. - De pronto la habitación se iluminó por umos instantes por lo que adivinaba que era un rayo. ¿Un rayo? Espera, ¿no estaba en Hueco Mundo? Imposible, ahí nunca llovía. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero se sentía muy, demasiado pesado, pero no se quería dar por vencido, así que con unos cuantos movimientos llenos de dolor y un montónnde insultos, se levantó hasta quedarse sentado en el borde de la cama, los codos sobre las piernas, mirando un cuadro azul que tenía en frente. ¿La playa? Era todo azul, el agua era cristalina y ahí estaba la figura de una chica, de espaldas, mirando el sol sobre el cielo, agarrando su sombrero por una leve brisa que había. Pestañeó. Se la veía tan libre. Él quería ser así también.

Mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba cada vez con más luz. Volviendo su mirada rapidamente hacía la puerta, intentando saltar y matar a alguien, se quedó paralizado, mirando a... ¿un perro?

* * *

**Jeje, ¡Esto aún no ha acabado! Pensaba hacerlo como un One-Shot, pero se me ocurrieron tantas ideas tan bonitas que lo haré más largo. *_* Esto es como la introducción, ya en el próximo capítulo se conocerán y entenderán más la vida de Kiara. Explicaciones *0***


	2. Ch 2: Rayos & Truenos

¿Un perro?

Él se quedó mirando, pestañeando sin parar, el hueco en el que estaba el animal hace unos pocos segundos, el que desapareció ladrando a más no poder, yendo hacía quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Mientras, en la cocina, Kiara estaba Cocinando tranquilamente, cantando en voz baja 'Billie Jean' de Michael Jackson, cortando el tomate para la sopa al ritmo de la música hasta que de repente escuchó los fuertes ladridos de Diablo. Levantó una ceja y miró la puerta de la cocina, encontrando al perro dando saltitos con cada ladrido que daba. Ella le puso una mueca y el perro paró en seco de ladrar, pero eso no le impidió seguir dando saltos. La morena suspiró.

"A ver, explícate..." le dijo al perro, como si se esperase una respuesta clara y concisa. Vamos, como si el perro se pusiese a hablar de repente. De todas formas, Diablo no era un perro tonto, así que movió la cola rápidamente mientras señalaba fuera de la cocina. Kiara se encogió los hombros y le empezó a seguir hasta que una bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza. "Haberlo dicho así." gruñó Kiara, sonriendo, mirando al husky.

Grimmjow, de su parte, seguía ahí, pero intentó levantarse nada más escuchar una voz, una voz que había conocido antes, con seguridad. Intentó ponerse otra vez de pie, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de culo sobre la cama, echando un insulto entre dientes. La voz, tanto como unos pasos, se escuchaban más y más cerca, hasta que pudo ver una sombra detrás de la puerta. Esperó, tragando saliva.

"...y no vuelvas a ladrar más en casa, Diablo." se escuchó un suspiro y luego un pequeño quejido del perro. Grimmjow no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Una risita llenó la cara antes de decir: "Vamos." todo quedándose en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió entera, dejando ver la figura de una mujer mirándole con preocupación.

Ella se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una ceja levantada, más bien decir, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de dolor. Estaba claro que esa posición en la que estaba le causaba dolor. Ella echó aire, irritada. "Si te quedas mucho más así, volverás a abrirte las heridas." le dijo, acercándose a él, pero se paró en seco al ver que se ponía tenso. Él no habló. Ella soltó una risilla. "No te voy a matar, o nada de eso. Si lo hubiera querido, lo habría hecho cuando dormías." ella sonrió, dando un paso más. Grimmjow lo pensó un momento y se medio-relajó. No podía permitirse relajarse del todo puesto que no sabía nada de ella, pero permaneció quieto y en silencio, por sorprendente que suene.

Mientras ella empezaba a examinarle las heridas, Grimmjow lo pensó mejor, reconociendo por fin la voz de la chica. Era aquella voz de su pesadilla, la voz de la mujer que hizo que todo su dolor se fuera.

"Por cierto, soy Kiara. Tu tendrás un nombre, ¿cierto?" ella le miró, admirando en secreto los ojos azules más profundos que había visto en su vida, a la vez que le cerraba con un kido una de las heridas que se le cerró. Por un momento, ella incluso dudó si él la entendía, pero tras varios largos segundos, él habló por fin.

"Grimmjow." murmuró, su habla era ronca y parecía cabreado, mirando a otro lado para no mirarla. Ella puso una sonrisa de medio-lado.

"¿Cómo es que hablas...o entiendes español?" él pestañeó, mirándola con confusión. Ella se mordió el labio para evitar una risa. No le pegaba la cara de confusión, pero se veía lindo... Espera, no. El extraño de su casa no era lindo... Mentira, lo era. "Te escuché hablando en lo que supongo que es japonés en sueños." le aclaró la duda sin siquiera que él preguntase.

"Hmm..." fue su respuesta, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo entendió que él no le diría nada más. Después de terminar con su pecho, volvió su atención hacía el golpe que él tenía en un lado de la frente, acercando su rostro peligrosamente a el de él.

Grimmjow observó a la mujer. Aparte de estar buena, lo que no venía al caso, sintió un reiatsu viniendo de su parte. Era poderoso sin duda, pero lo que le irritaba era que le recordaba al reiatsu del niño Kurosaki... Al cual perdió. Y también le recordaba al reiatsu de ese amigo suyo rubio, el cual le salvó en la segunda batalla que tuvieron. ¿Quién era ella exactamente? ¿Y dónde estaba?

"Si quieres saber dónde estás, dime de dónde vienes." dijo ella, más atenta a su herida que a él en si, pero luego él fijó sus pos cyan con los verdes suyos.

"Hueco Mundo." murmuró de nuevo, obteniendo una mueca de la chica.

"Me imagino que no es otra Sociedad de Almas." él asintió, apretando los dientes cuando ella empezó a ponerle alcohol sobre la marca de la frente. "¿Tiene eso algo que ver con... Um...? ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo?" él la miró curioso, las muecas que ponía la mujer al pensar demasiado le harían gracia, pero solo se limitó a poner una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Sousuke Aizen! ¿Era él?" él abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró sin creerse lo que acababa de preguntar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? "Tengo algunos contactos en Japón con los que me suelo comunicar..." respondió, otra vez respondiendo a su pregunta mental.

"¿Dónde estoy?" irritado, intentó cambiar de conversación, no queriendo hablar de ese cabrón que le hizo la vida imposible y que le quitó la libertad.

"En una isla. La llamamos 'Puerta de los cielos', o mejor decir, así la llaman los pocos aldeanos de aquí. Pero bueno, de todas formas, estás bastante lejos de Japón."

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Ni idea. Te encontré tirado en una cueva, medio-muerto, y te traje. Hmm... en realidad te encontró Diablo." señaló al perro, el que dio un brinco de alegría, moviendo la cola a su dueña. "Cuando quieras puedes darle las gracias." ella rió cuando él puso una mueca al perro. ¿Cómo le iba a dar las gracias a un perro? Se sentó al lado suya en la cama y esperó a que él hiciese la siguiente pregunta.

"..." ella pestañeó, escuchando un murmuro del hombre, el cual la miraba con la cola de los ojos, irritado a más no poder, perdiendo la fina ralla rosa de sus mejillas.

"¿Huh?"

"...-acias." ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó, poniendo las manos en jarras.

"¡De nada! Ahora vamos a la cocina, tendrás hambre."

* * *

Después de comer, Grimmjow empezó a relajarse más en su compañía y empezaba a ser el de mismo, es decir, más irascible, cabrón, siempre sonriendo y retando a la chica, pero Kiara tampoco se quedaba atrás, puesto que ella tampoco era un angel, y así empezó su primera discusión. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre números.

"Grimmjow Jaguerjaques, sexta espada. ¡_Sexta_! El mejor número." rió Grimmjow, orgulloso de tener ese número. Kiara levantó una ceja, tirando otra palomita a su boca, ya habiéndose olvidado los dos de la película.

"Mentira. El mejor número es el 3." Sonrió y luego le sacó la lengua. Grimmjow soltó un 'tche' y preguntó por que. "Fui capitana de la tercera división, claramente, la mejor división de todas, ejem, ejem." Kiara levantó la cabeza, orgullosa. El hombre la observó, ignorando al perro que se sentó encima de sus piernas, pero no antes de echarle un gruñido, recibiendo lo mismo del husky. Quería preguntarle más sobre por qué no estaba en otra de esas Sociedades de Almas, pero no sabía si debía. Él gruñó y sonrió al pensar... él nunca hace lo que debe.

"¿Por qué no estás en otro de esos sitios? Sociedades de Almas o eso." Kiara paró de comer y le miró, dejando las palomitas en la mesita de al lado del sofá.

"Me desterraron, a mi y a unos amigos." se encogió los hombros, recordando hace cientos de años su vida en la Sociedad de Almas. Suspiró, melancólica. "Grimmjow. ¿Qué eres?" ella le preguntó por fin.

"Arrancar." Kiara abrió los ojos, recordando la conversación que tuvo hace meses con Kisuke, un viejo amigo que la ayudó cuando lo necesitaba y viceversa. - _Un arrancar. Parece tan... humano._ - observó la máscara fijada en su mandíbula y recordó el agujero de su cuerpo. Suspiró. - Así que si que tiene que ver con Aizen. - se dijo, recordando el ejército que ese tal Aizen creó en contra de la Sociedad de Almas japonesa. Por lo que escuchó, la guerra acabó hace un mes, más o menos, así que Sereitei ganó. ¿Entonces qué hacía él ahí? Grimmjow, a su vez, vio como le miraba, así que puso una mueca y volvió los ojos hacía la pantalla, pero otra vez los llevó, con disimulo, hacía la chica, que miró el bol de palomitas sin prestarle atención. Estaba sumergida en otro mundo.

Kiara sonrió. En realidad ella no era tan diferente de él. Ella era una _Vizard_. Tenía un Hollow dentro de ella, así que era como él, más o menos.

"¿Por qué te desterraron?" otra vez Grimmjow ni se cortó.

"Nos desterraron a 11 personas por haber obtenido poderes de hollows. Pero yo he sido desterrada, también, por haber asesinado a alguien." suspiró, evitando su mirada.

El Espada no entendía por qué ella suspiraba tan gravemente por haber asesinado a alguien. Lo dijo de tal forma como si se arrepintiese. Él ha matado a muchos y no se siente culpable. En realidad ha matado por Aizen, y solo por eso tiene mal sabor de boca, pero por lo demás, jugó y mató a quien él quiso. Especialmente Arrancars que se pusieron en su camino. ¿Así que por qué esa mujer se sentía mal por matar a _una_ persona? Quizás es que era una mujer y como eran más sensibles... Se centró otra vez en ella cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca y contarle algo más, pero de repente, todo se quedó a oscuras, seguido de un rayo que iluminó todo el salón y un trueno que hizo saltar al perro.

"Tch, mujer, ¿por qué le has puesto 'Diablo' si el perro se asusta hasta de un trueno?" gruñó Grimmjow, sintiendo como el perro temblaba en su regazo. Se escuchó la risa de la mujer, lo que le hizo negar la cabeza al peliazul y que sonriese ampliamente, inconsciente de que la chica de al laso suya también temblaba.

"...Espera, voy a por una linterna o algo." susurró, levantándose.

* * *

"Mejor." echó aire la morena, en su rostro la leve iluminación de las velas de la habitación, mientras miraba a su perro. - _Es verdad eso que dicen de que los perros se parecen a los amos..._ - pensó ella, dejando una sonrisa triste. En esa isla llovía una vez al año, unos cuantos días seguidos, pero cuando llovía, llovía con tal fuerza que se iban las luces, con rayos que podían encender todo el cielo y con truenos que movían la tierra. Adoraba esa isla, pero ese era su único punto malo. Grimmjow la miró y entendió justo después de escuchar su voz, e ironicamente, pensó lo mismo que ella. - _Los perros se parecen a sus dueños._ - él sonrió. Muchas veces disfrutaba ver los miedos de los demás, pero aunque estuviese sonriendo, algo más pasaba...

"Bueno, Grimmjow. Me voy a dormir. Es muy tarde." ella le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

Grimmjow asintió, volviendo a la habitación en la que se iba a quedar, dando otra mirada atrás para ver como ella miraba preocupada en la ventana. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

* * *

Las 04:07 de la madrugaba y Kiara seguía mirando el reloj digital, con sus números verdes, pasando los minutos uno a uno. Hace poco se quedó sin la compañía de Diablo, el cual temblaba igual que ella a su lado. Ese tipo de noche, esa lluvia torrencial siempre le recordaba a su última noche en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando los guardias de su propria división fueron a por ella en sus camerinos... fueron a quitarle el puesto y a echarla. Junto a ellos. ¿Cómo estarían ellos en ese momento? Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, donde tenía puesto unas almohadas para que fuera más cómodo. Y se quedó ahí mirando como el viento llevaba la lluvia salvajemente, moviendo los árboles con tanta fuerza que estaban ya muy inclinados, mientras que las olas batían con ruido en la orilla.

"Tch. ¿Qué haces?" Kiara saltó, mirando a la figura de la entrada de su habitación, que estaba junto a su perro, el cual saltó en la cama, metiéndose dentro de las sábanas.

"U-um... No puedo dormir." dijo, mirando al suelo. Grimmjow puso una mueca. "¿Y tu qué haces despierto?"

"Tu perro me despertó." gruñó, metiendo una de sus manos en su pelo azul, un ojo cerrado, bostezando. Kiara subió la mirada, confusa. "Vino a despertarme y me arrastró aquí." ahora era el turno de Kiara a poner una mueca, mandándole una mirada asesina a su perro, el cual escondió su cara dentro de las sábanas, haciendo ruiditos.

"Lo siento. Puedes volver a dormir. No pasa nad-" un rayo justamente seguido de un trueno se vio y Kiara dio un brinco en su sitio, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose. Luego se mordió el labio. No quería dormir, no quería volver a tener esa pesadilla...

"Tch. Idiota." murmuró Grimmjow, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del brazo, tirándola en la cama, al lado de su perro. Ella le miró sorprendida, incluso más al ver que él se movía al otro lado de la cama y se metía dentro de las sábanas.

"U-Um, ¿qué haces?" preguntó, intentando ignorar, de forma fallida, otro trueno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La tormenta estaba justamente encima, lo sabía. Incluso Diablo lo sentía. De pronto se encontró envuelta en dos grandes brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par para encontrarse con la cara irritada del hombre, el que miraba por la ventana (intentando no mirarla a ella y sonrojarse), mientras él gruñía y murmuraba insultos bajo la nariz. Ella quería separarse de él, pero otro trueno resonó y la hizo abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Eso le sorprendió a Grimmjow e incluso más el saber de que le era... agradable estar así. Ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y murmuró un simple gracias.

"Tch. Duerme ya." ordenó. Ella asintió y poco a poco cayó en el abismo del sueño, dejando a un Grimmjow pensativo junto a ella, el cual también cayó en el sueño poco después, aunque él no quería. Tenía que reconocerlo, por primera vez en su vida que se quedaba a dormir con alguien, no quería relajarse, no quería confiarse, pero su cuerpo le decía justamente lo contrario. Su cuerpo le decía que se dejase llevar. E inconscientemente lo hizo...

* * *

**Kiara: ¡ESTOY DURMIENDO CON GRIMMJOW! ¡La primera noche!**

**Autora: Lo sé, lo sé. e_e Quería hacer que durmiesen juntos la primera noche, pero no quería meter nada de mega-amor ahora, aunque se note que haya algo. Ya en el próximo capítulo aviso, Grimmjow tendrá competencia. ¡Y Kiara también! Oh, dios. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozcan a los demás Vizards amigos de Kiara? Jojojo. Eso y más, el próximo capítulo de "Romeo&Julieta".**

**Kiara: Parece un anuncio de un drama televisivo.**

**Autora: Es que, más o menos, es un drama. xD Si consiguiera echarlo en la tele, sería lo más, pero bueno. (¿Os imagináis el actor que haría de Grimm? *BABAS* OwO)**


	3. Ch 3: Dos minutos

**El Disclaimer creo que lo puse antes, así que lo mismo, Grimm es de TK pero todos los OCs que aparecerán son míos. No son muchos, creo. xD Por ahora dos.**

**¡Y aquí tenéis el beso de Grimmjow con...! ¿Con? ¿Con quién? Jojojo. ¿Si os digo que NO es con Kiara me odiaréis?**

**Kiara: ... Yo ya te odio. **

**Autora: ¡Pero será un malentendido! ¡Creedme! ¡Seguid leyendo! Dx Veréis que Grimmjow también tiene competencia, y es con un buenorro. Dx ¡Seguid teniendo esperanza! **

**Kiara: *suspiro* Me debes un besazo con Grimmjow por esto y lo sabes.**

**Autora: ¡Hai, Hai! :3**

* * *

{ La noche anterior }

_Él gruñó del sueño, sintiendo como alguien tiraba de su manta. No tenía frío, pero le gustaba el calor, así que se sentía bien debajo de ésta, de todas formas, no podía dormir tranquilo puesto que alguien o algo tiraba de ella. Puso una mueca, soltó un insulto y tiró de la manta con fuerza, envolviéndose bien, escuchando como respuesta un quejido extraño al lado de la cama, pero pasó olímpicamente de él, insultando en su mente, queriendo volver al sueño._

_De repente, su cara fue... ¿lamida? Abrió los ojos de la irritación y se encontró con el perro a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Le lamió otra vez la mejilla. El hombre gruñó un '¿Qué quieres, bicho?' bajo y él animal, como respuesta, empezó a tirar de su camiseta. - ¿Por qué mierda la mujer no puede tener un gato? - Por eso a Grimmjow no le gustaban los perros. Eran demasiado enérgicos y pegajosos y... Gruñó. Y muy irritables._

_Se levantó de la cama y le mandó al husky una mirada asesina, la lo que, de repente, el perro le devolvió, transformando sus ojos casi blancos en rojos, casi como fuego reluciente en la oscuridad de la noche, y Grimmjow pudo jurar que el perro murmuró un 'sígueme'. O quizás se estaba volviendo loco. - ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? - se preguntó, siguiendo con duda al husky, entrando a la habitación de la chica..._

* * *

Inhaló aire. Olía a algo dulce, algo que nunca había olido antes, pero él se sentía tan bien. En realidad, nunca había estado tan tranquilo en su vida. En Las Noches, cada segundo que estaba 'durmiendo' tenía que tener un ojo abierto para estar alerta si algún otro Espada le atacaba. Cualquier otro Arrancar ni se atrevería, pero Espadas si, así que tenía que estar alerta. Abrazó con fuerza la fuente de calor que tenía en los brazos y suspiró, volviendo a su sueño.

Ella se sentía rara, rodeada de unas paredes cómodas y calientes. Se sentía muy bien y muy segura. Se abrazó más en las paredes, sintiendo como también se estrechaban alrededor de ella. Además, olía bien, muy bien. Metió más su nariz en la ropa de... ¿Huh? Abrió lentamente los ojos, la mente empezando a funcionar, viendo una camisa blanca. Su cabeza estaba justamente en su pecho. Levantó poco a poco la mirada, estando ya rojísima, y se encontró con un Grimmjow durmiendo tranquilamente. Cada respiración hacía que su pecho se levantase y cayese, sus ojos cerrados... parecía tan en paz. Sus ojos se plantaron en sus labios y ella se mordió los suyos. Enrojeció un poco más al echar de la cabeza los pensamientos que tuvo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró (o intentó mirar) por la ventana, viendo de reojo como el sol empezaba a salir. Un paisaje naranja pospuso la oscuridad de la noche, unos pajarillos coloridos se pusieron a cantar en su ventana, como si el evento de la noche pasada nunca ocurrió, como si nunca hubo lluvia. Solo habían dos o tres nubes en el cielo y todas blancas. Kiara suspiró y volvió a su sueño. Quería permanecer así un ratito más.

Un repentino ruido molestó su sueño, el cual tenía que reconocer que era lo mejor, y abrió los ojoa de mal humor. Él quería dormir más. Miró hacía abajo y se encontró con ella, acurrucada entre sus brazos y pestañeó. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Oh, el perro... Claro, era culpa del perro que insistió tanto en ir a por ella... Y el perro le dijo... ¡Ah! ¡El perro habló! Buscó con la mirada al animal pero no estaba, gruñendo al escuchar otra vez ese sonido infernal. Kiara se movió entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos y Grimmjow sonrió con todos los dientes al esperar su reacción.

Ella se frotó los ojos y se despegó de los brazos de Grimmjow... ¡Grimmjow! Le miró, volviéndose hacía él de repente y se puso más roja que el rojo vivo e incluso más al verle sonreír. Ella quería decirle algo pero otra vez, la puerta sonó. La sonrisa del rostro del arrancar se borró y soltó un 'tche'.

"Llaman a la puerta, mujer." murmuró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Kiara le miró por un segundo más, pensando en lo sexy que pareció al hacer eso... Se puso más roja, se aclaró la garganta y salió pitando hacía la puerta, diciendo insultos a murmuros, lo cual le hizo sonreír de lado.

Abrió la puerta, inconsciente de que Grimmjow la había seguido sin hacer ningún ruido, rascándose la nuca y bostezando. De repente, ella se vio en el suelo con alguien encima de ella y juró bajo. El peli-azul se quedó mirando la escena extrañado, con una ceja levantada, pasando de la otra persona de la puerta.

"Amaya, quítate de encima de Kiara." una voz ronca sonó.

"¡Awww! Pero estaba preocupada por ella, Victor." la figura de jna chica rubia se levantó, mirando hacía la puerta rapidamente para disculparse, pero luego miró al espada y se calló de seco, boquiabierta.

"¿Preocupados?" murmuró Kiara, frotándose la cabeza al levantarse. Grimmjow miró al hombre. Alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos azules casi blancos. 'Tche'. Para él, ya era un imbécil, y la chica le recordaba a la pelirroja que Aizen secuestró, como-se-llame, es decir, igual de idiota. Puso una mueca.

"Lo de la lluvia. Se fue la luz. ¿Estás bien?" Ese tal Victor sonrió dulcemente, entrando y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, masajeandolo tranquilamente. Kiara sonrió de lado.

"No, me he muerto del susto al ver que se iba la luz." dijo sarcástica. Victor sonrió más. Ella miró a su huésped pero él estaba mirando al moreno con cara de asco, ignorando la cara de interés total de Amaya. Kiara levantó una ceja a su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Ki?" dijo ella en un tono seductor.

"¿Ki? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas _Ki_?" la morena gruñó en un suspiro y siguió. "Él es Grimmjow. Grimmjow, ésta es Amaya y él..." señaló. "es Victor." le sonrió a Grimmjow, el cual solo siguió con su mueca, murmurando algo entre dientes. Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Eso cabreó a Grimmjow más, aunque no sabía por qué estaba cabreado desde el principio. - _Porque los imbéciles me despertaron del sueño._ - se dijo.

"Lo que sea." la actitud pasota del espada despertó más el interés de Amaya.

"Encantado, Grimmjow." sonrió el otro hombre como si nada, haciendo entender a las chicas que serían grandes amigos, pero al darle la mano, los dos apretaron más de lo normal, mandándose cuchillas imaginarias. Los dos apretaron los dientes pero no se dijeron nada más. Kiara notó algo, pero se encogió los hombros.

"¿Así que... Qué estabais haciendo antes de que viniésemos?" preguntó la rubia inocentemente, tocando el brazo musculoso del arrancar, casi desmayándose de la dureza de sus músculos. Kiara se mordió el labio para no decirles que se fueran, pero se aguantó. ¿Qué narices? ¿Un ataque de celos? ¿Sobre un hombre que conoce desde ayer?

"Durmiendo juntos." dijó el peli-azul, dejando boquiabiertos a todos, diciéndolo como si nada, masajeándose un hombro, rompiendo el repentino contacto con la chica, pero miró tod el rato a Victor.

- _¿Marcando tu territorio, Grimmjow?_ - preguntó Pantera, riendo en su cabeza.

- _Tu no te metas_. - le gritó Grimmjow de vuelta.

Victor miró a Kiara sin rastro de sonrisa en su cara, lo cual divirtió al Arrancar. Ella tenía un rastro muy visible de rojo en la cara, lo cual decía solo una cosa: Durmieron juntos de verdad. Victor apretó los puños. Oh, iba a matar al desconocido del pelo azul.

"¿Kiara, podemos hablar?"

"Vale, vente por la tarde." dijo ella, dispuesta a echarles.

"Kiara, ahora." demandó él.

"No eres mi líder, Victor." ella sacó su nombre como si fuera veneno y le miró, mostrando unos ojos que los repentinos invitados pocas veces veían, y que Grimmjow nunca vio. Eran verdes casi marrones, con un toque rojo. Pudo jurar que eran los mis ojos que el perro le enseñó esa noche... Daban miedo.

"Kiar-"

"La mujer dijo que NO, así que desaparece." dijo Grimmjow, dando un paso hacía delante.

"¡Pero Kia-!" Amaya se metió en la conversación, pero Victor la calló al levantar una mano pacíficamente.

"Serán dos minutos." Victor miró a Amaya y se sonrieron de manera extraña. "Por cierto, ¿qué hace un Hollow en tu casa?" Victor pasó de él y se dirigió a la morena.

"Te recuerdo, Victor, que todos somos hollows aquí, en realidad." Victor asintió, no queriendo traer a la Kiara enfadada de nuevo.

"¿Dos minutos?" la miró con ojitos y Kiara suspiró con ganas.

"Dos minutos." repitió, enunciando.

"En privado." Grimmjow apretó los puños. Kiara le miró.

"Serán dos minutos, Grimmjow..." la voz de ella, sorprendentemente le tranquilizó, haciendo que se diese media vuelta hacía el salón. Luego Amaya se siguió, moviendo sus caderas exageradamente, dejando claro que quería llamar la atención del nuevo invitado de Kiara. Victor y ella fueron hacía la cocina.

* * *

Amaya se sentó justamente al lado de Grimmjow, cruzando las piernas seductivamente, irritada al ver lo irritado que estaba Grimmjow, así que se irritaban mutuamente. Ella no podía entender cómo esa _zorra_ podía tener a los mejores hombres. Primero, Victor, capitán de la Segunda División, un genio entre los genios y luego el hombre más sexy que ella ha conocido, Grimmjow. Por otro lado, al peli-azul le molestaba muchísimo lo pegajosa que era el _bicho_. Cruzó los brazos y miró al vacío, respondiendo a sus inútiles preguntas con un 'hm', no quitándose de la cabeza que el tal Victor quiso hablar con Kiara a solas. A la mierda. Él no entendía por qué se comportaba así, como si ella fuera su propiedad, como dijo Pantera... No, ella era su propiedad, solo que no se lo mencionaría, por ahora.

"Bueno, _Grimmjow_." su nombre salió lenta y con un intento de sensualidad en su voz. Eso le creó una vena de anime en la cabeza.

"¿QUÉ?" - Maldita puta, tiene más tetas que cerebro.- pensó.

"¿Kiara y tu estáis juntos?" preguntó inocentemente, tocándose el labio con el índice.

"¿POR QUÉ COJONES SALDRÍA YO CON ESA MUJER?" gritó.

"¿Oh, de verdad? ¡Pues eso me alegra, porque ahora puedo hacer esto!" dijo mordiéndose el labio, pasando un dedo por su pecho lentamente.

"Quita la mano, mujer." gruñó. Ella se lamió el labio y se acercó más a él.

"¿Sabes? Me encantan los hombres como tu..." murmuró, haciendo que él volviese la cabeza hacía ella, a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero ella de repente le besó de pleno y se quedó sin palabras por un segundo. Apretó los dientes y justo cuando se la quitó de encima, alguien se aclaró la garganta al lado suya. _Mierda_. Volvió su mirada lentamente hacía las dos figuras que seguramente observaron toda la escena. Por sus rostros, especialmente por el rostro sorprendido de Kiara, lo habrán visto todo... Aunque lo que más le irritó era que Victor estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un maratón.

* * *

**Autora: Llegaré lo más pronto posible con el siguiente capítulo. xD Definitivamente no acaba aquí, sino Kiara me mata.**

**Kiara: ¿Amaya me acaba de llamar ZORRA? Ò.Ó ¿No era mi amiga?**

**Autora: La verdadera cara de Amaya saldrá a la luz y también el asunto de Diablo, el perro hablador. XD ( Me recuerda al 'gato volador' jajajja. Si alguien me entiende, YAY. Eso significa que está tan loco como yo XD )**


	4. Ch 4: ¿Grimm?

**Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por el retraso. TwT Acabo de terminar los exámenes y por fin he empezado las vacaciones. Tengo un montón de planes para R&J aunque no sé cómo de grande hacer la historia. Dx**

**En el siguiente capítulo meteré más OCs. Éste ha sido cortito pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente. Ahí descubriréis más cosas sobre Kiara y TACHÁN. Habrá beso. ¡Pero...!**

**Kiara: Como Grimmjow vuelva a besar a Amaya yo te mato...**

**Autora: ¡No! e.e Peeeeero... ¡Chan, chan, channn! Lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo todo.**

* * *

{ 10 minutos antes. }

"Necesitamos hablar a solas." Kiara suspiró y luego apretó los dientes, luego le dijo a Grimmjow que no serían más de dos minutos. Él gruñó y se fue en el salón, Amaya pisando sus talones, irradiando feromonas a su paso y eso la molestaba un poquito... Vale, mucho. Es más, quería decirle a Victor que saliese de su casa y se la llevase con él. Luego que no volvieran nunca, pero sus pensamientos se pararon en seco y se preguntó desde cuándo se pone tan celosa por un hombre que no conoce de nada...

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo entre dientes cuando se encontraron a solas en la cocina.

"¿Estáis juntos?" preguntó él con una cara que no había visto antes. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e intentó comprar un poco de tiempo para que Amaya hiciera de las suyas, aunque también quería averiguar cosas. Ella juntó sus ojos verdes con los casi blancos de él y esperó, sospechando que algo no iba bien. Kiara no era tonta y Victor lo sabía, por eso estaba nervioso... Y por eso ella le gustaba tanto. Pasó una mano por su pelo carbón y luego cogió su mano, acariciandola con el pulgar. "Kiara, no quiero que nadie te haga daño..." ella levantó una ceja e iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

"¿POR QUÉ COJONES SALDRÍA YO CON ESA MUJER?" la reconocible voz de Grimmjow, frustrada y con claro cabreo se escuchó por toda la casa. Kiara miró hacía la puerta de la cocina sorprendida y aunque le costase reconocerlo, dolorida. Victor sonrió en su interior. - me encanta cuando todo va de bien a mejor. -

"Mira, Victor. No necesito a nadie que cuide de mi. No soy una niña pequeña, puedo cuidar de mi misma. Y si eso es lo que querías saber..." ella empezó a salir por la puerta, pasando por el pasillo principal y entrando en la sala de estar, encontrando a Amaya sobre Grimmjow en un beso apasionado. La cara de él era pura sorpresa y después de pestañear se la tiró de encima. Justo entonces Victor se aclaró la garganta... Pero Kiara ni se movió. Grimmjow miró sorprendido a la morena y luego al hombre y se levantó del sofá sin saber qué hacer. Quería decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Y por qué debía dar explicaciones? No necesitaba explicarle nada a Kiara, ¿no?

"Veo que te lo estás pasando bien, Amaya, pero nos tenemos que ir." Victor repasó sus dedos por la espalda de la morena y la hizo volverse hacía él. "Te veré pronto." le susurró al oído a la chica, intentando hacerla enrojecer o hacer cualquier cosa, pero ella solo se volvió y le sonrió falsamente, lo cual le cabreó, aunque siguió sonriendo. Con un pequeño gesto que le hizo a Amaya le dejó claro que se tenían que ir.

Grimmjow miró al perro que repentinamente entró en la habitación. Diablo parecía tener una cara de disgusto, casi como quería vomitar. El peli-azul apretó los dientes y murmuró un insulto, ignorando el guiño que Amaya le echó antes de salirse por la puerta.

Kiara se sentía mal. - _Joder_. - Se sentía horrible, rota, incluso aunque no debería. Él la rechazó, ¿no? Es decir, echó a Amaya de encima de él... A no ser que la haya echado porque ellos entraron en la habitación. - _Puede que a él le guste ella y..._ - su sonrisa desapareció por un instante y luego volvió. Ella miró al Arrancar.

"Por fin se ha ido." suspiró. "Um, deberíamos comer algo." le dijo, volviéndose hacía la cocina y él la siguió como un perrito castigado. "Oh, um... Vamos a cenar con todos los Vizards."

"No quiero." su voz parecía la de un niño pequeño cabreado y cuando se volvió hacía él le vio mirando al suelo con los puños apretados. - _Quizás no le guste Victor... Porque Amaya seguro que si._ - Se dijo. ¿Cómo no? ¡Cualquier hombre quería a Amaya! Ella era perfecta, guapíaima. Y... Tenía unas grandes... Cualidades. No es que ella no tuviera... Cualidades. Las tenía y grandes, pero no se comparaba con Amaya para nada. Y no era guapa, era normal. Había un montón de chicas morenas y con ojos verdes. Lo que le gustaba de ella eran solo sus ojos, nada más, mientras que Amaya era toda perfección.

"Vamos, Victor no se va a quedar contigo, es idiota. Amaya, por otra parte creo que se va a quedar contigo, por lo que creo que no será tan malo..." su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. Empezó a rebuscar vosas en la nevera para preparar el desayuno, pareciendo entretenida.

"¿Quién?" preguntó él, sentándose y rascándose la cabeza, mirando al techo con una mueca.

"... Amaya, la rubia... ¿La chica que acaba de salir por la puerta?" ella preguntó, pestañeando. ¿Es que ni se acordaba de su nombre?

Él asintió como si hubiese descubierto América y ella suspiró en una sonrisa. Ese hombre... Sus ojos se encontraron y Kiara los puso grandes, como el gatito de Shrek, inocente.

"Por favor..." murmuró lo bastante alto como para que él la oyese. Quería que conociese a la buena gente, no a los dos idiotas a los que acaba de conocer. Como por ejemplo Bill y Zara, o Hugo. Seguro que con Hugo se llevaría bien.

"..." ella pestañeó lentamente, sus grandes pestañas se movieron y sus ojos casi, casi se pusieron lacrimosos. Era un truco suyo, uno del que nadie al final podía negarse.

"Por favor, _Grimm_." ella casi se rió al ver la mala cara que él puso, aunque sabía que estaba cediendo.

"¿GRIMM? Ese no es mi nombre, mujer."

"Porfis, Grimm." repitió su nombre.

"..." pestañeó de nuevo. "No." él cruzó los brazos y miró hacía otro lado, aunque la miró de nuevo al escuchar una risita.

"Te lo rueeeeeeeego." se acercó a la mesa y luego a él hasta que sus narices estaban casi tocándose, sus azules ojos fijados en los de ella, pudiendo ver las casi lágrimas de éstos. "Grimm." ella susurró y él se tuvo que aguantar decirle que volviera a decir ese nombre.

"Arghhhhhh."

"¡BIEN!" ella rió, dando un salto de felicidad.

"Pero deja de llamarme Grimm." ella se volvió a él con los mismos ojos... "..."

Y así siguieron horas y horas.

* * *

Sobre las 15:30 alguien llamó a la puerta y Kiara rezó con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran los dos de antes, pero no, por lo contrario, era alguien muy bienvenido.

"¡Miguel!" Kiara sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando al joven adolescente que se presentó en su puerta. Para sus 17 años, era bastante alto y ella estaba segurísima que era un rompe-corazones entre las chicas de la isla. Miguel estaba sonriendo abiertamente, su blanca sonrisa contrastaba con su bronceada piel.

"¡Hola, señorita Kiara. Esto llegó para usted en los correos. Es de Japón." le entregó una carta y una cajita pequeña a la chica y ella sonrió. "Y otra caja mucho mayor que se la van a traer en nada. Recibe usted muchas cosas de Japón, ¿verdad?" rió él. "¡Oh, buenas tardes, señor!"

Grimmjow se quedó petrificado mirando al joven.

"¿M-me puede ver?" le susurró a Kiara, la cual estaba delante suya en la puerta.

"Claro. Todos los de la isla nos pueden ver. Los turistas no, pero ellos si."

"No se preocupe, señor. Sabemos su secreto, mi abuela nos habló de ustedes." Miguel le entregó una hoja a Kiara y ésta la firmó, luego de la nada aparecieron dos hombres más llevando una caja de la estatura de Grimmjow dentro de la casa.

"Juan, Alex, muchas gracias, chicos." Kiara les sonrió dulcemente y ellos enrojecieron.

"De nada, señorita." uno de ellos balbuceó y desaparecieron, haciendo reír a Miguel.

"Parece usted muy popular, señorita." los dos rieron mientras Grimmjow miraba la caja confuso y nada más el joven se fuera, preguntó:

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Viene de Japón?"

"Es una caja." dijo ella lo evidente, sacando una mueca de él. "Y veo que escuchas muy bien." sonrió y cerró la puerta. "Ahora calla y ayúdame a abrir la caja."

"¿Por qué iba a ayudarte?" otra vez entró en modo niño pequeño y ella casi se aguantó la risa.

"Porque es algo para ti, tonto." levantó una ceja al ver como sus azules ojos se llenaban de curiosidad y eso le recordó a un gato, curioseando. Miró la caja de reojo. "Ahora ayúdame." le dijo mientras intentaba abrirla, fallando estrepitosamente. Él la miró divertido y ella se puso roja, insultándole levemene. "¿Y bien?" él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus caninos y tiró de un lado de la caja, abriéndola a la primera. No fue tan difícil... Bueno, desde su punto de vista. De repente se quedó en silencio observando su cuerpo inmóvil en la caja. Después ella abrió la cajita pequeña y ahí había un... ¿caramelo? ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

"¿QUE-?"

"Entra en el cuerpo, Grimmjow." ella le interrumpió.

"¿Huuuuh? ¿Que haga qué?"

"Que. Entres. En. El. Cuerpo." ella suspiró. Él se acercó a su clon y puso su mano sobre él y el cuerpo le absorbió. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro del cuerpo. "Gigai."

"¿Huh?"

"Se llama 'gigai'. Un cuerpo para que todos los humanos te vean. Es para que andes por la isla tranquilamente. Tengo ropa de tu talla, ya sabes, así que esta noche podemos ir a cenar con los Vizards." ella le sonrió divertida mientras él se tocaba la mejilla derecha. No sentía su trozo de máscara. Se sentía desnudo de alguna forma, así que salió corriendo hacía un espejo y se miró la mejilla. Ella le miró atentamente... Luego él se miró el abdomen y no tenía su agujero de hollow. "Y este es un Alma Modificada para ti, para poder salir del cuerpo." le enseñó el caramelo. Él solo asintió. "Oh, eres bastante famoso en Japón, ¿no?"

Entonces Grimmjow se volvió hacía ella.

"Si Kisuke no me hubiera debido un gran favor, no te habría hecho el Gigai." ella siguió, pero él no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Un viejo conocido mío. Es amigo de..." miró la carta que tenía en la mano y leyó algo. "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"¿El chico Kurosaki?" él gruñó.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Harán como que no saben que sigues vivo, así que puedes estarte tranquilo." él asintió una vez y no preguntó más.


	5. Ch 5: Un sueño & un beso

Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco a uno de los aldeanos que le miraba con curiosidad y luego miró de reojo a su acompañante. Tenía que llevar unos pantalones que eran bastante incómodos y una camisa negra. Los 'vaqueros' que Kiara le compró eran incomodísimos y tenía calor, aunque afuera solo hicieran unos 22 grados. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y solo se centraba en observarla. Tenía cosas que preguntarle pero ella estaba muy ocupada saludando a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos (e incluso algunos turistas), niños, mujeres, hombres, perros, y él sabía que ella no quería hablar con él. Era como si le evitase. También sentía como ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con más pasos que daban hacía la casa de sus amigos.

Kiara apretó la mandíbula cuando una gran casa blanca, mejor decir una mansión, entró en la vista. Estaba escondida entre unas palmeras aunque el techo se sobresalía, puesto que tenía 3 pisos. Supuso que los demás sintieron sus reiatsus así que no podía dar marcha atrás. ¿Pero por qué se ponía nerviosa?

Estaba jugando con el borde de su falda, la cual le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y se acomodaba a ella, moviéndose con la leve brisa. Estaba de los nervios y los murmuros groseros de Grimmjow no la ayudaban. De vez en cuando le daba un codazo y le mandaba una mirada asesina, la cual el la devolvía encantado.

Unas grandes verjas separaban a los dos de la casa y se quedaron mirando la entrada un pequeño rato, aunque solo eso sirvió para que Grimmjow se cabrease.

"¿QUÉ HACEMOS ESPER-?" mientras empezaba a gritarle a la mujer, las verjas se empezaron a abrir separándose en dos, marcando el camino hacía la casa. Kiara sonrió de lado y empezó a andar. - _Este va a ser una noche larga. _- pensó.

"¡OH, DIOS MÍO, BILL, VEN!" una chica pelirroja con el pelo locamente rizado, de estatura normal y tez blanca daba saltos mientras abría la puerta rápidamente, incluso antes de que Kiara hubiese llamado al timbre. "¡Ah! ¿Éste es Grimmjow?" ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Zara." Kiara rió. "Grimmjow, ésta es Zara." Grimmjow recordó la conversación que tuvo antes con su salvadora.

"_Grimmjow" se escuchó en su habitación. Él se volvió hacía ella, dejando a un lado el repentino interés que tuvo por los libros que había en los estantes de su cuarto. "Hablemos." ella estaba seria, sus ojos apagados. _

"_¿Qué?" justo en ese instante el perro entró en la habitación y saltó sobre la cama de Grimmjow. Él le gruñó para que se bajase. "Maldito bicho..." murmuró, pero fue interrumpido por Kiara, que se aclaró la garganta._

"_Grimm. Escucha..." ella sonrió, sentándose junto a Diablo en su cama, haciéndole una señal para que se sentase y después de durarlo mucho, lo hizo con cautela. Ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle porque le llamó 'Grimm' porque sabía que de todas formas le llamaría así... evitando el hecho de que le gustaba que le llamase con ese nombre._

"_¿Qué quieres?" dijo entre dientes. Ella miró al suelo y se mordió su rosado labio. _

"_Esta noche..." ella susurró, acariciando al perro con delicadeza. - ¿Esta noche...? - él se preguntó. Casi tuvo la esperanza de que ella le pidiera que durmiese con el otra vez, pero... "Esta noche compórtate en frente de mis amigos. No todos son idiotas si llegas a conocerlos, ¿vale? Especialmente con uno en concreto." ella juntó sus ojos con los de él. "¿Vale, Grimm?" murmuró._

_Grimmjow no la entendía. No entendía a esta mujer. Tenía tantos cambios de humor que le volvía loco... Puso una mueca y asintió, y nada mas hacerlo, salió de la habitación._

¿Por qué debía comportarse? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero de pronto se vio asintiendo hacía la pelirroja, aunque sin esbozar sonrisa alguna. Tampoco se iba a molestar. Solo se comportaría, ¿no? De pronto un hombre alto, mucho más alto que Grimmjow mismo por unas dos cabezas, apareció, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zara, la cual se acurrucó más a él, sonriendo siempre. El hombre era moreno y su tez bronceada, unos ojos oscuros, llenos de diversión, aunque su rostro parecía duro. Una cicatriz pasando por toda su mejilla izquierda.

"Grimmjow, ¿verdad? Amaya no paró de hablar de ti en todo el día." Grimmjow puso una mueca y el gran hombre empezó a reírse, al igual que Kiara y Zara. "No te preocupes, procuraremos que no te salte encima, ¿vale? ¡Venga, entrad! Granny ha hecho una comida deliciosa hoy."

"¿Granny vino a cocinar?" Kiara sonrió abiertamente y el peli-azul la miró un poco sorprendido. En sus ojos se veía ilusión y amor y eso confundió mucho al Espada.

"Ah, ya ni saludas, ¿no, Kiara?" Kiara rió.

"¡Pues claro que si, Bill! ¡Pero si te pones a hablar de la comida de Granny se me olvida!" ella dio un paso hacía la casa y golpeó en el pecho a Bill levemente, por lo que Bill ni se inmutó.

"Venga, entren." Zara les animó y Kiara se volvió a Grimmjow y como vio que dudaba le cogió del brazo y le tiró hacía la casa, arrastrándole hacía el salón, ninguno de los dos queriendo separarse, lo cual Bill y Zara notaron enseguida. Intercambiaron unas miradas y se sonrieron. Sabían que estaba pasando algo.

"Oh, aquí estáis." esa odiosa voz hizo a Grimmjow reaccionar y ponerse tenso, su brazo rodeado del brazo de Kiara, lo cual hacía que no le saltase encima a Victor. Sus ojos de hielo estaban clavados en los brazos entrelazados de ellos y su cara estaba dura, de piedra.

"¡GRIMMJOW!"

"Oh, no." El Espada y la morena juraron al mismo tiempo, no queriendo ver a la rubia.

"Amaya, deja de hacerte la puta y compórtate." todos se volvieron desde el salón hacía la puerta para ver a una Amaya bloqueada por una chica de pelo corto, naranja, con piercings por todas partes y un tatuaje de dragón en el cuello.

"¡Pero Mia!" Amaya intentó protestar dulcemente, aunque quería partirle la cabeza a Mia. De repente Mia la agarró del hombro y le susurró algo, lo que hizo que se calmase y se fuese.

"Nada. Hola." la pelirroja se encogió los hombros y se acercó a Kiara, dándole un amistoso abrazo.

"Mia." Kiara sonrió, revoloteándole el pelo, a lo cual Mia se puso un poco roja.

"Aún me tratas como a una niña..." dijo con las mejillas hinchadas.

"Mia, éste es Grimmjow."

"Oh, el famoso Grimmjow." el peli-azul puso una mueca, ya que sabía que Amaya habló de él todo el rato. "Encantada." se dieron un apretón de manos y Grimmjow asintió mentalmente. La chica tenía fuerza. Nada más hacerlo, ella se tiró en el sofá y encendió la tele en un canal de lucha, a lo cual se unieron la mayoría, excepto él, Kiara y Victor, los cual estaban en un ambiente de tensión.

"Así que Grimmjow. ¿Quieres ver a Amaya?"

"¿Por qué querría ver a esa cosa?" Kiara sonrió, jugando con su pelo moreno mientras miraba la televisión, aunque escuchaba la conversación con atención.

"No sé. Como os hemos pillado besándoos." Los ojos helados de él brillaban con maldad, lo cual hizo a Grimmjow querer partirle la cara, pero miró de reojo a Kiara y la encontró observándole con una expresión que nunca vio antes.

"Ella se me lanzó encima. ¿Y tu te la has follado?" Grimmjow no se cortó. Kiara abrió los ojos y miró a Victor, aunque callada.

"¿A Amaya? Lo siento, tengo otra persona que me interesa." se encogió los hombros, lanzando su mirada hacía Kiara. "Lo que me recuerda..." Grimmjow apretó los dientes. "Quisiera hablar contigo."

"¿Huh? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quieres, Victor?" la morena preguntó, los tres inconscientes de que estaban siendo observado por 6 pares de ojos muy interesados.

"¿Qué tal si Victor y Kiara ayudan en la cocina mientras yo pongo la mesa? ¿Grimmjow, verdad?"

Grimmjow gruñó. ¿Otra maldita persona?

"¡GRANNYYYYYYY!" Grimmjow miró a su derecha hacía la entrada y observó la escena conmovedora de Kiara y una abuelita abrazándose con tanto amor que la casa iba a explotar de tantos corazoncitos que echaban al aire.

"Kiara, querida..." su voz era quebradiza y dulce y sus acaramelados ojos se fijaron en el Arrancar, sonriendo dulcemente. "Venid a la mesa, chicos, la cena casi está lista. Grimmjow, siéntate, queremos conocerte más." Y Grimmjow tragó saliva. No sabía por qué pero esa viejecita casi frágil parecía una serpiente que se lo iba a tragar.

* * *

"Pero Granny, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Kiara?" Mia miró con duda a Granny, la pequeña viejecita de no más de un metro cuarenta de estatura, la cual ya estaba sentada en la cabeza de la mesa, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Su blanco pelo estaba recogido y parecía muy estricta, aunque rebosante de amor.

"No, no, querida. Déjales hablar. Lo necesitan para dejar las cosas claras, ¿no crees?" sonrió ampliamente y empezó a comer, al rato Grimmjow también y nada más probar el primer bocado de comida pestañeó. Estaba deliciosa. Bueno, no tan deliciosa como la de Kiara, pero estaba muy buena. Se le hizo la boca agua y empezó a comer más y más. Granny entreabrió uno de sus cerrados ojos y rió bajito. "Veo que te gusta mi comida, Grimmjow."

"¿A quién no?" soltó Bill con la boca llena. La pequeña pelirroja le golpeó en el brazo con el codo para que se comportase.

"Jejeje. ¡Grimmjow!" la pelirroja soltó. Grimmjow levantó una ceja mientras comía. "¿Cómo os conocisteis Kiara y tu?"

"Um..." Grimmjow miró hacía la puerta esperando que Kiara llegase pronto pero nada. Suspiró. "Ella me encontró inconsciente y... me salvó."

"Oh. ¿Y qué te pasó? ¡Ah! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?" con cada pregunta que Zara hacía se acercaba más y más a Grimmjow y a él eso no le gustaba.

_- Mira tú. Pero si el gran Grimmjow Jaguerjaques se está comportando para complacer a su amada. -_ Pantera rió en su cabeza, haciéndo que el Arrancar pusiese una mueca.

_- Te he dicho que te calles. -_ el tono asesino del Sexta no paró las burlas de la pantera.

_- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Grimmjow? Oh, yo creo que si. -_ Pantera dijo seriamente, pero Grimmjow le bloqueó en su mente y se centró en como Mia entretenía a Amaya para que no le saltase encima de él, sin molestarse en responder a las preguntas de Kiara.

"¡SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE!" de repente la puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe y Grimmjow miró a ver si era Kiara pero no, era un chico alto, con el pelo extrañamente verde y unos ojos a juego. Estaba sudando y parecía venir en un uniforme de Shinigami. No estaba en un gigai.

"Hugo..." Granny dijo sonriendo, pero todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¡Lo siento, Granny! Me entretuve buscando a Lucifer." el extraño chico se rascó la nuca mientras reía con dificultar, luego le lanzó una mirada a Grimmjow. "¿Y éste quién es?"

"¡Oh! El novio de Kiara, claro." Zara rió tapándose la boca alegremente, haciendo que las protestas de Grimmjow fueran inaudibles.

"OOOh... Hola, soy Hugo." el chico dijo mirando cauteloso a Grimmjow y viceversa, luego se sentó junto a Mía y se sonrieron. Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que había algo entre esos dos. Era evidente, puesto que los dos estaban rojos. Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo.

"¡Ah! ¡Grimmjow! ¿Kiara te ha hablado de Archangel y Lucifer?" el Espada pestañeó, aún con comida en la boca, mirando a la pelirroja como si le hubiese hablado de mecánica cuántica.

"¿Huh?" consiguió soltar. Zara soltó una risita.

"¡Sus dos espadas!" Grimmjow pestañeó.

"¿HUH?" De lo que él se acordaba, Kiara solo tenía una espada y era curativa.

"Argh. Zara, déjale. Es mejor que se lo cuente Kiara-"

"¡Pero Bill!"

"No, chicos. Es mejor decírselo. De todas formas tiene que saber algo de ella si llegarán un día a casarse." Granny dijo mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado. Grimmjow estaba a puntito de protestar pero Granny siguió, pasando olímpicamente de él. "Kiara tenía en un principio una espada, pero cuando luchó con el responsable de que todos nosotros nos hayamos transformado en lo que somos..." suspiró, mirando a todos los de la mesa, los cuales miraban a cualquier sitio menos a ella o a Grimmjow. Era un tema delicado, pero él tenía que saberlo, puesto que iba a formar parte de ellos. "... justo antes del golpe final, _él_ le _rompió_ la espada en dos. Dos gemelos. Archangel, hijo bueno, el poder de curación y del bien junto a él. Lucifer... el Diablo. El hijo maldito, el poder de mil guerreros históricos a su alcance." Grimmjow no entendía para nada por qué la vieja le explicaba eso, pero siguió escuchando muy interesado. Sabía que por algo Kiara llegó a ser Capitana. "_Él_ arrojó las dos espadas gemelas en el agua, justo en el agua que rodea a ésta isla, pero Kiara solo consiguió encontrar una y con esa espada le mató, aunque todos la ayudamos..." Granny suspiró otra vez. Y abrió sus ojos violetas para encontrarse con la cara del Espada, inmuta, seria, mirándola con duda. "Y ahí llegas tu. El hombre con el que soñé. Todos buscamos la espada de Kiara, día y noche. Hugo acaba de llegar de buscarla... pero nada. Aunque una noche tuve un sueño, Grimmjow..."

"¿Granny?" Zara le miró boquiabierta. "¿E-Es él...?" Granny se quedó callada, aún mirando a Grimmjow.

"Granny, dinos si es él o no." el gran Bill ordenó. Granny asintió.

"Soñé que nadabas y te encontrabas con Lucifer, Grimmjow. Dime... el perro te ha hablado, ¿verdad? ¿Has conseguido que te hable?" Grimmjow entonces dejó de comer y recordó la extraña escena cuando los ojos del perro se encendieron.

"Hm. Me habló anoche. Tenía ojos ojos rojos, pero no abrió la boca... solo..."

"Telepatía. Es él."

"¡GRANNY! ¿Estás segura? Es decir..." Zara se ponía nerviosa, aunque no tenía por qué. Grimmjow aún no entendía.

"¿Qué narices quieres decir?" sus modales desaparecieron y apretó el tenedor de su mano hasta doblarlo. Se estaba frustrando y normalmente eso no era bueno.

"Grimmjow. Tu podrías encontrar la espada de Kiara, aunque he soñado con dos finales." Granny calló y justo cuando abrió la boca...

"¡Victor! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!" se escuchó un extraño ruido, como si alguien hubiera pegado a otro alguien y el peli-azul saltó de la silla y fue en dirección hacía la cocina de la mansión. Los demás también querían levantarse, pero Granny les calló y ordenó que siguieran comiendo.

* * *

"Te tengo que decir algo, Kiara. Algo que me corroe por dentro..." Victor la tomó de la mano.

"Llevamos hablando unos 5 minutos de tonterías. Habla ya y dime lo que quieres decirme." Kiara ordenó.

"Kiara. Él no te conviene. Mereces algo mucho mejor que una escoria como él." Victor agarró más la mano de Kiara, atrayéndola a su pecho y agarrándola de la cintura fuertemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Victor?" su tono de voz se convertía en más venenoso con cada palabra que decía.

"Es un Hollow. ¡Los hollows no pueden amar! ¡Pero nosotros si y... Kiara! ¡Escúchame y deja de moverte!" Kiara intentaba escapar de sus grandes brazos, inconsciente al hecho de que la cara del hombre se acercaba más a la suya. Cuando volvió su rostro para mirarle, sus labios se rozaron y ella se quedó paralizada mirando sus helados ojos.

"Escucha, Victor." dijo entre dientes cuando él la movió más hacía su amplio pecho. "Suéltame."

"No hasta que me hayas escuchado." Kiara apretó los puños.

"¡Victor! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!" gritó, soltando el puño y pegando a mano abierta a Victor en toda la mejilla. Su mejilla inmediatamente se puso roja, pero Victor no la soltó, sino que gruñó bajo y atrajo sus labios a los de él, agarrando su cabeza para que ella no se pudiese soltar. Kiara se quedó paralizada otra vez unos cuantos buenos segundos mientras Victor la besaba ardidamente. Nada más reaccionar e intentar separarse de él, abrió la boca sin querer y la húmeda lengua del moreno aprisionó su boca y se juntó con la suya. Ella no quería besarle. Por dios, nunca se imaginó a Victor como algo más que un hermano. Se intentó mover y separarse de su cuerpo como pudo pero tenía que reconocerlo, el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Le golpeó el pecho con el puño pero no se movió.

Todo eso acabó cuando Victor fue separado bruscamente de ella y cuando ella abrió sus ojos llorosos se lo encontró tirando a la otra punta de la habitación, con un hueco en la pared y pareciendo inconsciente. Miró dubitativa la escena y no entendía hasta que se sintió fuertemente agarrada por una mano y atraída hacía la salida.

_Grimmjow_.

"¡Eh! ¿Adónde vais?" Mia salió del salón corriendo, viendo como Grimmjow tiraba a Kiara fuera de la casa.

"Um... ¿Grimmj-?"

"**¿QUÉ?**" Grimmjow gritó, mirándola de reojo con sus ojos azulados más fríos que nunca había visto antes. Ella tragó saliva e intentó escapar de su mano, pero él la tiró más. "Nos vamos." Y nada más decirlo, salió de la puerta con ella detrás de él, dejando a los Vizards mirándoles dubitativos, aunque entendieron lo que pasó cuando vieron a Victor inconsciente. ( Tomando nota de hacerle pagar la pared destrozada cuando se despertara. )

* * *

**Es un poquito más largo de lo normal, ¿no? Suelo hacer un capítulo de unas 2000 palabras pero éste tiene más. ¡De todas formas! Em... Uh. xD ¿Muchos nombres? En realidad quería meter más, puesto que he dicho que han habido 11 personas transformada. Mencionaré a otros pero solo digo que no estarán en la isla. También se mencionará al hermano de Kiara pero leve. Y nada...**

**Preparense para el próximo capítulo y... hmmmm... HMMMMMMM. Estoy pensando en acabar la serie pronto. Nu sé. Dx Unos dos capítulos más o tres. Dos creo.**

**Kiara: o.o Victor me ha besado...**

**Autora: Si. :) **

**Kiara: ¡Es como mi hermano! Dx**

**Autora: Si. :D **

**Kiara: Y Grimmjow me da miedo.**

**Autora: Si. :DD**

**Kiara: ¡Deja de decir si! Dx ¡Quiero beso de Grimmjow! **

**Autora: ¡SI! w**

**Kiara: ...**

**Autora: A eso quería llegar, juejue. En el próximo capítulo... CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN! No. Grimmjow y Kiara lucharán juntos y el sueño de Granny quizás se cumple. Pero algo pasará. Todo y más en el próximo capítulo de 'Romeo & Julieta'.**


	6. Ch 6: ¡Quiero tocarlas!

**Bueno, otra entrega de 'R&J'. ¡YAY! *-***

**Kiara: La Autora es tan vaga que no puede escribir el nombre entero de la obra.**

**Autora: ¡SHUSH! Que luego no te doy beso con Grimmjow. **

**Kiara: ¡Jum! ¬3¬ **

**Autora: Por cierto, éste capítulo es muy corto, pero es porque había escrito el capítulo demasiado largo, así que lo he dividido en dos. (Para que no se haga muy pesado. Disfruten.**

* * *

La morena suspiró mirando por la ventana de la cocina, sus manos rodeando la gran taza de café que se ha preparado. Tenía el labio inferior rojo de tanto mordérselo de los nervios y del aura de incomodidad que se crea en la casa desde el día que fueron a cenar a casa de sus amigos. En realidad ella ni llegó a cenar, puesto que estuvo hablando todo el rato con Victor... y aún no podía creerse que el mismísimo hombre que conocía desde la academia, el que conoció como amigo de su hermano, convirtiéndose también en parte de su familia, la haya besado. Y los cuatro días que pasaron después de ese beso ella entendió las indirectas, las frases de doble sentido que él soltaba cuando estaba ella, entendía por qué la abrazaba y la acariciaba, entendió por qué sus amigos decían que él era diferente con ella que con otras.

Se sintió tan mal estos días, no salió de casa, no hablaba casi y Grimmjow no ayudaba. Desde que empujó a Victor y la arrastró de la casa, la trajo directamente a la suya y se encerró en su habitación insultando a pulmón limpio. Solamente se hablaban con un 'hn', 'vale', 'la comida está lista' y no mucho más. A veces él sacaba un 'tche' pero nunca se miraban a los ojos, ninguno de los dos entendiendo por qué se comportaba así con el otro.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, otra vez volviendo a la tarea de morderse el labio con pavor. Fueron solo cuatro días, pero en esos cuatro días, añadiendo el día y medio en el que conoció a Grimmjow, ya sabía lo que sentía por él. No quería llamarlo 'amor' pero si que le gustaba... y mucho. Era burlón, gritaba a más no poder, dos de cada tres palabras que decían eran palabrotas, pero... ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? Suspiró de nuevo. Sabía y supo desde el principio que ese hombre le traería problemas, aunque no sabía que la iba a torturar así. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el café y como la espuma marrón que quedaba en la taza se movía con suavidad. Parecía como si la naturaleza intentase mandarle ánimo y tranquilidad para superar ésta misión.

Grimmjow gruñó mientras leía. Si, leía. Odiaba lo que los humanos llamaban 'televisión' y solo encontraba dramas de amor y como la gente moría cada día en éste mundo, un mundo que ni a él le gustaba. Aunque bueno, en ese mismo instante él también estaba leyendo un drama de amor, un escrito hace unos siglos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y leía cada palabra con atención, no queriendo reconocer que el trama de la historia le captó la curiosidad. El amor prohibido, un amor imposible... ¿Acabará bien?

Sentado en su cama de repente subió sus ojos al techo y se quedó mirando la nada, pensando en _ella_. Otra vez. Otra _jodida_ vez. Necesitaba cualquier cosa para poder sacársela de la mente y se puso a leer. Era ya su octavo libro, otro clásico, pero por primera vez leía un romance, y le hizo comprender cosas que nunca comprendió. Hablan de sentimientos que el nunca experimentó y tampoco deseó experimentar. Joder, tampoco desea experimentarlos ahora. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos hasta crear luces coloridas para quitarse de la mente la imagen que le corroía siempre. El imbécil besando a Kiara mientras ella estaba ahí paralizada. Quizás a Kiara le gustaba el capullo, quizás... ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí deprimiéndose como un idiota y como un inútil mientras podía hacer algo productivo? Y su mente le llevó a otra cuestión, también relacionada a Kiara... _Lucifer_. Su espada. ¿Qué le quería haber dicho Granny cuando Kiara gritó? Todos estaban muy serios...

Gruñó y se levantó de un salto, clavando sus azules ojos en la ventana, la Luna empezando a salir, iluminada gentilmente en un cielo aún azul claro. Él puso una mueca. Aún debía hacer una cosa. Una cosa para poder salir de ahí. Tendría que irse en un final, ¿no? Sería lo mejor, separarse de esa gente y ser _libre_ por fin. Apretó más los dientes y cualquiera podría decir que se los iba a partir y se volvió a mirar otra vez el cuadro de la chica que miraba hacía el mar, libre. Su cara se suavizó un poco y se dio cuenta de que... él ya era libre. Pero atrapado. ¿Debía escapar?

* * *

Kiara escuchó un gruñido viniendo de arriba. Grimmjow estaba enfadado. En realidad estaba enfadado desde hace 4 días, ¿cómo no? Se centró en un pajarito que se sentó en el banco visible desde la ventana de la cocina, luego voló desapareciendo en el paisaje ya oscurecido, Luna detrás. Unos pasos veloces se escucharon y adivinó que Grimmjow estaba viniendo, pero no miró a la puerta, aún sabiendo que él estaba quieto ahí. Sabía que la miraba. Sabía que tenía unos ojos clavados en la mejilla, casi quemándola. Sabía también que tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños, puesto que murmuraba insultos cada vez que podía.

"Tú. Saca tu espada." él le ordenó. Ella sonrió del lado en el que él no podía verle y pensó cínicamente... - _Así que al final me matará. Así es como arregla los problemas, ¿no?_ - Le miró de reojo y se lo encontró, sorprendentemente, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con un interés que nunca antes vio. Determinación. Luego sonrió y ella le miró de lleno, pestañeando como una tonta hasta que él levantó una ceja, cansado de esperar. "¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o vienes a pelear?"

"¿Qué?" consiguió soltar, levantándose de la silla con una velocidad casi nula, atenta a todo movimiento que hacía. ¿Ese hombre era bipolar o qué? ¡Hace dos segundos estaba cabreado y ahora sonríe! Los rostros de ambos se convirtieron en muecas y continuaron su duelo de miradas un largo, larguísimo minuto entero. Ella salió corriendo de la cocina, empujando a Grimmjow de su camino y fue hacía su cuarto, haciendo creer al hombre que no quería nada que ver con luchar, pero en menos de dos segundos volvió con _Archangel_, su espada curativa, tal como le dijo Granny.

Él sonrió burlón.

"¿Y podrás luchar con _eso_?" levantó una ceja mirando el arma con cierto desinterés.

"¿_Eso_? Te podría patear el culo incluso con un palo." ella dijo entre dientes, sus ojos cabreados. - _Kiara. Tranquilízate. Siento que él ama la lucha y creo que te quiere cabrear para que le ataques. Calma..._ - Le susurró Archangel. Ella respiró profundamente y asintió para si, ignorando la risa burlona de Grimmjow, agradeciéndole al ángel encapuchado sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Anchangel, como suena, era un ángel, su habilidad especial era la curación, pero claro que podía luchar.

Grimmjow miró con interés como la cara de la mujer se convertía desde una mueca en una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Sal del gigai y vamos a un sitio... más cómodo." en sus ojos había malicia y los dos querían librarse de todo ese estrés acumulado esos días. Unos días muy duros para cualquiera. Su sonrisa se amplió y asintió, yendo a por la mierda esa (la cual Grimmjow no sabía cómo se llamaba) para que saliese de su Gigai.

Nada más hacerlo, se encontró con Kiara esperándole en la salida de la casa, vestida con un uniforme parecido a los de los Shinigamis que conoció en Japón, como el del niño Kurosaki, solo que el suyo era rojo sangre, teniendo un cinturón dorado. Su pelo marrón ahora estaba recogido en una coleta arriba de su cabeza y su espada estaba en su lado derecho. Era blanca. En el lado izquierdo se notaba que había un aguantador para otra espada, pero no había nada. - _Así que la vieja tenía razón_. - se dijo, preguntándose si podría luchar con la espada gemela buena.

"Vamos." le ordenó ella y él murmuró otra palabrota.

* * *

Llegaron a las rocas, las rocas de las que Kiara le habló, donde le encontró por primera vez y se preguntó cómo narices llegó a ese lugar. Ella no le miró ni una sola vez, sino que siempre se quedaba mirando la creciente Luna, su luz reflejada en el mar tranquilo de la noche, de vez en cuando se podo ver algún humano dando una vuelta, pero cada vez se adentraron más y más a una zona más lejana.

"Aquí solemos entrenar. No vienen los humanos. Es nuestra, es privada." le dijo. Luego se volvió, levantándose en el aire mientras lo hacía, desenfundando su espada. "Vamos." le señaló con la cabeza. Grimmjow se puso a la defensiva, sacando ya a Pantera, pero ella negó. "Aquí no. Ahí." señaló el mar.

Él la miró como si fuera tonta.

"Puedes volar, ¿no? Lucharemos encima del agua." y se alejó de él, solo mirándole de reojo y manándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

Grimmjow no tardó en seguirla y justo cuando ella se paró y asintió con la cabeza se separaron unas decenas de metros, cara a cara, los dos con sus respectivas espadas en sus manos derechas, ella tenía una ceja levantada, retándole sin palabras. Grimmjow se iba emocionando por segundos y aguantaba a Pantera con tanta fuerza que sus manos estaban blancas de la presión y de repente la vio casi a unos centímetros de su cara, aunque reaccionó y Archangel colisionó con Pantera sin problemas, solo manándole a unos metros atrás. Sus pupilas se dilataron y rió.

Sus espadas se volvieron a juntar, ninguno de los dos podía negar que la técnica del otro era buena, sino que era más, muy, muy buena. Ella tuvo un entrenamiento muy duro, ella quiso ser grande desde pequeña, demostrarle a su hermano y a su familia que no solo nació para casarse con un cincuentón y darle hijos y así se marcó su proprio camino. Él a su vez nació, fue creado para matar y todo su camino fue subestimado, lastimado, hasta que creció en rango y se convirtió en un Espada, todo el mundo a sus pies, nadie sin darle la contraria.

Los dos ahora se querían demostrar el uno al otro de que eran capaces de... algo. Ni sabían por qué luchaban, pero estaban ahí.

Kiara le ganaba en velocidad pero él en fuerza, así que mientras él recibía cortes superficiales, ella recibía algún golpe, pero aguantaba. Dejaron sus espadas por unos minutos y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, él golpeando como un loco, ella esquivando, sus largas piernas llegaron a darle una patada en la cabeza mandándole al agua.

Puso las manos en jarras y esperó a que él saliera.

Grimmjow cayó y se hundió unos metros, aunque no salió porque fue entretenido por una repentina luz roja en el fondo del mar. Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejarlo escapar y salió, agarrándo a Pantera otra vez.

Nada más ponerse a la altura de ella, Kiara fue hacía él con el puño cerrado, apuntando a su mejilla, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la tiró hacía la izquierda, mandándola a casi cien metros, ella chocando con los acantilados, dejando un agujero en éstos, aunque al segundo salió de ahí y volvió hacía Grimmjow en otro ataque directo. Él sonrió, ya sabiendo que iba a golpearle y dónde, pero de repente ella desapareció. Él miró instintivamente detrás suya, pero no estaba ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo pilló a Kiara encima de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse, ella dándole una patada en la cabeza, otra vez mandándole al agua. Como 'gato' que era Grimmjow, no aguantaba el agua, así que se estaba cabreando, y más al verla reír. Salió rápidamente, otra vez pillando esa luz roja, pero desapareció, y con Pantera golpeó a Archangel, poniendo toda su fuerza en el ataque, empujando a Kiara. Ella saltó y se separó de él, una mueca visible.

"Mierda." ella susurró. "Eh, Grimm." mostró una sonrisa de gracia. Él gruñó.

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames _Grimm_!" le gritó, a punto de atacarla.

"Grimm, vamos a hacerlo interesante. Muéstrame lo que puede hacer tu espada. Y yo haré lo mismo." ella le retó, haciendo círculos perezosos con la suya, imitando aburrimiento. Él no dudó en complacer sus deseos, queriendo ganar esa lucha fuera como fuera.

"¡_Kishire*_, Pantera!" gritó, 'arañando' la fila de su espada, ésta brillando. Kiara sonrió y llamó a su espada antes de ver la forma de resurrección de Grimmjow.

"¡Baja de los cielos, Archangel!" los dos empezaron a brillar, uno de color azul, el otro de blanco, formando humo a sus alrededores, hasta que se quedaron mirándose, poco a poco Kiara sonreía más y más. "Así que... Grimmjow... ¡PFF!" se tapó la boca, mirando una parte de su cuerpo. "¿Puedo tocar?"

Una nota de irritación se creó en la cabeza del Espada. Gruñía cada vez más alto y podía adivinar lo que ella quería tocar. "¡NO!"

"Por favor. ¡PFFFFF!" se tapó la boca otra vez y Grimmjow movió una oreja de la irritación. Los ojos verdes de ella se iluminaron y salían estrellitas de éstos. Otra vez estaba poniendo los ojitos lindos.

"¡NO! ¡Lucha y cállate!" le gritó él, mostrando sus caninos ahora ya más crecidos, su largo pelo azul se movía con el viento, y entonces se paró a mirar su atuendo. El uniforme de Shinigami fue sustituido por un vestido blanco, muy simple, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas alas gigantes saliendo de su espalda, blancas como el blanco más puro, moviéndose levemente, manteníendola flotando. Se veía celestial, tan frágil.

De repente ella se encontró en frente suya, aunque no le había atacado.

"¿Hacemos un trato?" ella sonrió con malicia, mirando sus orejas, ni siquiera mirándole a los ojos. Se mordió los labios. ¡Quería tocar las orejas gatunas de Grimmjow! ¡Eran tan...! ¡AWW! Él entrecerró los ojos y gruñó un 'qué'. "Si gano yo, me dejas tocarte las orejas."

"¿Y si gano yo?" Grimmjow la miró con malicia. Ella pensó y se encogió los hombros.

"Te dejaré de llamar _Grimm_ para siempre." A Grimmjow en realidad le daba igual que le llamase Grimm, sino que en realidad le gustaba, así que quería algo mejor. Algunas respuestas.

"Me dirás sobre tu pasado." la miró aburrido, moviendo su cola libremente.

"¿Mi... pasado?" ella le miró. ¿Qué tenía su pasado de especial? Ya le había dicho la mayoría de las cosas.

"Si, como sobre tu otra espada. Y sobre tu pelea con el hombre que te transformó en hollow." él dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ella abrió los ojos y después de unos pocos segundos comprendió.

"_Granny_..." murmuró. Asintió. "Vale." dijo duramente. No quería hablar sobre Lucifer, pero quería tocar esas orejas. ¡QUERÍA TOCARLAS!

* * *

**Kiara: *mirando las orejas de Grimm* JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO.**

**Grimmjow: ¬/¬ ¡Deja de mirar mis orejas, joder!**

**Kiara: ¡KYAAAAA! *w***

**Autora: e_e Si ellos supieran lo que les esperan en el siguiente capítulo...**


	7. Ch 7: Silencio

Gritó, las garras de Grimmjow la rasgaron fuertemente en el torso, dejándole una fea marca, mucha sangre cayendo. La sonrisa maníaca de él le daba un poco de miedo pero la emocionaba más. Le encantaba verle así de feliz y también tenía que reconocer que ella también tenía ese _algo_ por las peleas, tal como él, solo que Archangel no ayudaba. Archangel era, en mayor parte, curativo, no dañino, así que no podía hacer mucho. Si, le había golpeado, si, le había dejado un corte bastante feo en la espalda también, pero él era mucho mejor. Si solo tuviera a Lucifer... - _Sé que Lucifer te serviría más, Kiara. Lo siento._ - Archangel leyó sus pensamientos y ella sonrió. - _Eh, no pasa nada. Aún tenemos trucos debajo de la manga, ¿te acuerdas?_ - le dijo ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Te rindes ahora?" la risa de Grimmjow le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no en el mal sentido, sino que le mandaba espasmos de adrenalina por las venas, sus nervios reaccionaban más. Le gustaba esa risa. Ella abrió más los ojos de la emoción y agarró a Archangel en frente de sus ojos.

"¿Quién te crees que soy, Grimmjow? ¡Prepárate!" le gritó, sus ganas de patearle el culo creciendo y creciendo. Con su espada formó un círculo perfecto en frente se sus ojos y la movió y movió hasta que se iba creando una bola blanca de reiatsu. Su rostro se iluminó de tanto reiatsu que estaba usando y gritó. "¡CERO!" la bola voló a una inmensa velocidad hacía Grimmjow, el cual se reía, recordando que ella era medio-hollow. Él, en vez de escapar, fue corriendo hacía la bola con ganas, en su mano derecha formándose una bola igual que la de la mujer, solo que roja, y la empujó hacía el otro cero.

"¡CERO!" gritó él también y del impacto de las dos bolas el cielo se iluminó en un destello blanco, empujándoles a los dos a cientos de metros, chocando en el agua con fuerza, mandando olas hacía la orilla.

Salieron del agua y Grimmjow tenía la sonrisa maníaca, su chaqueta blanca ya no estaba, sino que flotaba en medio de la nada, en el agua, perdida, su torso mojado la desconcentró unos segundos, lo bastante como para que él le diera un puñetazo mandándola otra vez hacía los acantilados, donde casi choca, pero se paró en seco y volvió hacía él, agarrándose el estómago, entrecerró los ojos, luego sonrió con malicia.

"Mierda." susurró para si, aunque seguía con la sonrisa. Preparó otra vez su espada y saltó en otro ataque directo, escuchando las palabras de Archangel de que parara la pelea, aunque no entendía por qué él quería pararla. En realidad el nunca lo hizo, pero Archangel tendría una razón. Una pena, pero ella no le hizo caso. - Podemos hacer esto. ¡Vamos! - le dijo, cortándole mientras él le decía que parase. "¡VAMOS!" gritó y su reiatsu fluyó cuando voló hacía él, dejando una marca blanca en el cielo, empujada a quién sabe cuánto, definitivamente a una velocidad casi imposible y golpeando a Grimmjow, el cual ni pudo reaccionar. De repente estallaron en golpes, puñetazos, patadas, cada uno con lo suyo, Grimmjow arañándola y una vez la mordió.

A los minutos se separaron respirando profundamente, la cola de Grimmjow sacudiéndose salvajemente, él con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca vio en él.

"¡De esto hablaba yo!" le gritó él, enseñando sus colmillos. "¡DESGARRÓN!" gritó, de repente unas filas de reiatsu fueron hacía Kiara velozmente, casi ni dándole tiempo para moverse. Por poco las esquivó, aunque le dieron en la pierna profundamente. La morena gruñó, clavando sus ojos en el golpe que recobió en la pierna, viendo claramente el hueso. - ¡No te preocupes, se curará! ¡Lo curaré ahora! - un reiatsu verde claro fue hacía la pierna y el hueso fue cubierto y Kiara suspiró con alivio, dándole gracias a Archangel por todo. Nada más levantar la vista fue golpeada por Grimmjow, el cual se rió, dando saltos en el aire cuando ella salió despegada hacía el otro lado, echando un grito de exasperación.

Si quería ganar, tendía que hacer... _eso_. Pero no quería sacarlo a la luz, no todavía. Mierda. Debía. Paró en seco en el aire y apretó los dientes.

"Te arrepentirás." le dijo en voz normal, pero él la escuchó.

"¡JÁ! ¡Quisiera ver eso!" Grimmjow dijo, yendo hacía ella, pero se paró cuando vio que llevaba su mano a la cara. Le recordó al niño Kurosaki por un instante. Y definitivamente era eso. Un líquido blanco le cubrió la cara, la máscara de un hollow se le formó. El contorno de los ojos lo tenía rojo sangre, mostrando los que antes eran verdes ojos de Kiara, solo que ahora era amarillos. Unos cuernos negros salían de sus lados y la máscara en si parecía desgastada, no como la de cualquier hollow. Tenía una sonrisa macabra, y los dientes estaban muy, muy afilados. Los colmillos eran tan grandes que le llegaban hasta la barbilla de la máscara.

"Lo verás, te lo aseguro. Y te tocaré esas orejitas..." Kiara rió, su voz estaba mucho más ronca y peligrosa, pero eso a Grimmjow le emocionó más.

"¡DAME LO QUE TENGAS!" la retó y ella saltó hacía él, dando un grito de guerra, lo cual él respondió con uno de los suyos y colisionaron, sus manos se entrelazaron y empezaron una lucha de fuerza, sus rostros a pocos centímetros, sus ojos clavados. Los ojos amarillos de ella se podían ver que estaban llenos de diversión y emoción y los de él también, hasta que la cola de Grimmjow le golpeó la máscara y se la rompió en dos, una parte cayéndose al agua. "¿Ésto es todo?" Grimmjow le dijo irónico.

"Jej. Más quisieras." susurró ella, soltándole y alejándose de él a unos metros. "Abre tus alas..." susurró, luego volvió hacía él y se quedó paralizado al ver como las blancas alas de ella se transformaban en cada vez más grises, más y más hasta que llegaron al negro carbón y le llegó a la mente la imagen de Ulquiorra. Apretó los dientes.

"¡GARRA DE LA PANTERA!" gritó él, de sus antebrazos saliendo unos discos yendo en dirección a ella. De repente explotaron y él sonrió, satisfecho, al ver que no se acercó más, pero de todo el humo que se creó y de la poca luz de la noche, no vio como su figura seguía ahí hasta que salió del humo disparada hacía él, golpeándole en el pecho con una fuerza extraterrestre, con la otra mano le agarró del cuello y le mantuvo en su sitio, en vez de dejarle volar.

"¿Ésto es todo, _Grimmjow_?" ella preguntó, imitando su voz y su pregunta, poniendo sarcasmo en ello, haciéndole jurar entre dientes. Él repentinamente le dio una patada en el torso, justo donde tenía la marca de las garras de él, aún no del todo curadas, y ella gritó, separándose de él.

"¡Aún no has visto nada!"

"¡Pues veamoslo todo!" ella le gritó de vuelta.

Y volvieron a atacarse hasta quedarse sin aliento, los dos ahora con los pies sobre el agua, manteniendo su reiatsu para no hundirse, mirándose fijamente. Ella tenía la espada agarrada, pero estaba en el agua, su pelo ahora estaba libre, su coleta desapareció quién sabe dónde, mientras que Grimmjow estaba sobre una rodilla, murmurando cosas, seguramente insultos, ¿cómo no?, tocándose el rostro donde ella le arañó. - _Has encontrado a tu gatita, Grimmjow._ - Pantera rió en su mente y él quería pegarse a mi mismo para hacerle daño a Pantera, pero sería de idiotas.

"Grimmjow..." ella susurró.

"¿Qué quieres, mujer?" dijo él, levantándose.

"¿Estás listo para el último golpe?" ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era su última opción. Si tuviera a Lucifer podría hacerle más daño a Grimmjow y sabía que no podía vencerle con Archangel. Ignorando las estúpidas disculpas de su espada curativa, ella le dijo a Archangel con tranquilidad. - _Sé que en realidad ésta técnica es para la defensa, pero tiene mucha fuerza... Quizás... _- su voz iba cayendo. - _¿Estás segura? _- ella sonrió. "¡BANKAI!"

Un tornado de reiatsu empezó a rodearla, su máscara de hollow ya no estaba, pero sus ojos seguían amarillos, su vestimenta otra vez cambió, teniendo una capucha en la cabeza, el viento de reiatsu iba cada vez más fuerte hasta que parecía tan limpio que se transformó en una bola alrededor de ella. Si, era una técnica defensiva, pero... ella hizo que la bola se dividiera en dos y rodease sus puños, luego golpeó a Grimmjow justo en el estómago, mandándole volar hacía arriba. Al caer, éste cayó en el agua y se hundió lentamente. Su Resurrección desapareció por completo.

Ella se quedó en el aire sonriendo. Sabía que no le había hecho tanto daño, pero si seguía golpeándole, quizás ganaría. Su sonrisa se convertía cada vez más en una mueca. ¿Por qué no salía del agua ya? A lo mejor le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Ella miró con atención dentro del agua y pestañeó, agudizando su vista para entender lo que estaba pasando. Empezó a ver un punto rojo en el mar y se extrañó. ¿Era un cero? No... O a lo mejor si.

Su corazón se iba acelerando al ver como el punto de luz iba creciendo, todo el suelo marino iluminándose en un rojo vivo y de lo concentrada que estaba, casi ni oía a Archangel gritar en su cabeza. -_ ¡KIARA! ¡Tienes que sacar a Grimmjow de ahí!__** ¡AHORA! **_- tan sorprendida como estaba porque Archangel, el ser más pasivo del mundo haya gritado, entró en el agua como una bomba y empezó a nadar hacía el desconocido. La luz se hacía cada vez más intensa pero no había ni rastro de Grimmjow.

Se empujó en el agua más y más hasta que pudo ver una pequeña sombra negra, una figura humana. Era él, era Grimmjow, flotando en el agua, justo encima del punto rojo, agarrando algo. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Apretó los dientes y supo que estaba llorando, aunque en el agua no se notase nada. Grimmjow tenía la boca medio abierta y salía un líquido oscuro de detrás de su cabeza. Claramente se golpeó y estaba inconsciente. ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! Se gritaba a si misma. Sus pulmones se resistían, le dolían muchísimo. Había nadado mucho y no sabía si podría volver a subir.

Nada más agarrar a Grimmjow del brazo, intentó tirarle, pero no pudo, y entonces lo vio. Grimmjoe estaba atrapado en unas cadenas negras. Esas cadenas... Tiró de él, mirando hacía arriba en el agua, viendo la Luna sobre el océano, viendo lo tranquilo que era todo afuera. Sus ojos se nublaban y su fuerza disminuía, Archangel ya ni siquiera gritaba, sino que intentaba encontrar una forma de darle aire... Imposible. Es demasiada distancia. Sus labios se curvaron hacía abajo mientras se mordía el superior, tirando de Grimmjow hasta que sintió un dolor por todo su cuerpo, como una explosión y vio todo rojo. Ya no había Luna, ya no había agua, solo rojo. - _¡NO!_ - se dijo. ¿Era ese su final? Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente sobre ese rojo hasta que apareció la oscuridad.

Silencio.

…

* * *

_Kishire* - Es el grito de Grimmjow para llamar a Pantera. Es como "Tritura, Pantera" en castellano o "Grind, Pantera" en inglés. Mola como se dice en inglés. :3 _

**Autora: No se preocupen, éste no es el final. ¡Os lo prometo!**

**Kiara: *ocupada muriéndose* x_x**

**Autora: Si sigues así te mato de verdad. ¬¬**

**Kiara: ¡Como me mates a mi o a Grimmjow te mato! ¡No quiero el final de 'Romeo y Julieta'!**

**Autora: ¡No acaba como en la obra, pero se mencionará! Dx ¡Cuando suba el siguiente capítulo ya lo veréis! ¡No os preocupéis! LOVE, AMOR, AMORE, DRAGOSTE, ETC. Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ya lo verán!**


	8. Ch 8: Rojo & Miedo

_Autora: ¿Ves? ¿Veis? He seguido la serie. No les he matado... ¿O si? Muejeje. _

_Kiara: *saca un cuchillo para matarla* Te advertí._

_Autora: ¡Era una pequeña bromita! Dx Leed. ¡Leed! _

* * *

Silencio.

Un latido de corazón se escuchó mientras ella abría los ojos y se encontraba en un mundo donde no esperaba encontrarse nunca más. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad?

Otro latido, ésta vez más fuerte. Y otro. Ah, era su corazón. ¿Había estado parado? Abrió los ojos rápidamente ante su pensamiento y si, era cierto, estaba en esa isla. La Puerta de los Cielos, no, era la isla de Lucifer, su hogar. Confundida, se levantó de entre la tierra seca, color rojo oscuro, quebrada de tanta sequedad.

"Es curioso... Encerrado entre las aguas y aquí todo está seco, muerto..." se escuchó un murmuro a lo lejos. Una risa. _Esa_ risa. Pestañeó rápida y fuertemente mientras buscaba con la mirada al ser que tanto echaba de menos. Miró a sus alrededores, analizando también lo mal que estaba todo. Había una montaña, solía ser llena de vegetación, aunque en vez de verde era de un rojo vivo... Ahora estaba casi negra. Había fuego por algunas partes. Lava por otras. Todo estaba muerto.

Antes habían dragones, las mascotas de Lucifer, unos dragones color carbón que parece que desaparecieron.

"Volverán... Cuando nos encontremos..." el susurro era más débil. Kiara sintió una apuñalada en el corazón, casi a punto de llorar.

"¡LUCIFER!" gritó, corriendo, pero se paró en seco cuando se acordó de por qué estaba ahí. "¿H-He muerto?" se preguntó, mirándose las manos que estaban sucias de la tierra. Aún tenía los cortes que Grimmjow le hizo en la pelea... Espera. ¿Y Grimmjow? ¿Él también ha...?

"Cierra los ojos, maestra." el susurro era una orden, pero ella se negó. "Ciérralos." Lucifer repitió, su grave voz era demandante, como un alfiler que cortaba todo a su paso. "Hazlo." Lo hizo...

Y cayó inconsciente otra vez.

* * *

Ya no había rojo, había negro, el negro más negro que nunca en su vida vio. Así que había muerto de verdad. O estaba en el proceso, aunque se sentía tan bien. No entendía por qué la muerte era tan dulce con ella, ya que por su culpa mató a otra persona. En realidad no lo sabía, no sabía si Grimmjow sobrevivió, aunque parecía más que improbable, ya que él estaba peor que ella. Seguía sintiendo su corazón destrozado, aunque su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un calor lleno de amor, apetecible, hogareño. Ella recordaba ese calor. También sentía una brisa ligera bañarle la cara y... ¿Agua? Si, era agua. Había agua a sus pies. Inhaló aire y sintió la sal del agua en el que perdió la vida.

De repente vio una pequeña luz en el horizonte negro. ¿Así se moría la gente? Era placentero, la verdad. La luz se ampliaba más y más, una luz blanca con un toque amarillento aumentaba su radio de expansión hasta que su visión se volvió blanca y no veía nada... Pronto el paisaje se aclaró, dejando ver un cielo azul claro, dos o tres pequeñas nubes recorrían tranquilas por encima de ella. Puso una mueca, solo con eso sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba del dolor.

"Kiara, estoy aquí... Te sanaré..." Archangel sonaba débil, pero su voz era animada. Y se acordó de Lucifer. ¡GRIMMJOW! Miró hacía delante mientras se levantaba y se encontró con el océano donde luchó antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Derecha. Estaban los acantilados donde Grimmjow la tiró, aún viéndose un agujero que para cualquier otro turista significaría una cueva pero para ella era más.

Izquierda. Más playa... Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando justamente a su izquierda vio que había un cuerpo tendido, rodeando su cintura, boca abajo. El peliazul tenía ojos ojos cerrados y no parecía respirar. No parecía moverse para nada, ni un centímetro, ni un pequeño movimiento que la hicieran creer que seguía vivo.

Kiara se mordió el labio y le miró con preocupación. Saltó del sitio, ignorando el fuerte dolor de su hombro, aparte de sus pulmones, los cuales estaban horriblemente mal, pidiendo aire como nunca y aún quemaban de estar sin respirar tanto tiempo bajo el agua... Le dio la vuelta al Espada y le miró preocupada, unas lágrimas cayendo por sus secas mejillas, sus labios se partieron para decir algo pero no hubo rastro de sonido saliente. Intentó sacar un grito. Nada.

_Grimmjow._ Más lágrimas caían y le obstruían la vista. Todo estaba borroso.

_¡Grimmjow! _Gritó en su mente, intentando gritarle también a él para que se despertase, pero aún no podía hablar. Mierda.

"**¡GRIMMJOW!**" consiguió soltar como si hubiera soltado 5 toneladas de peso sobre sus espalda, aunque ese peso volvió a los pocos segundos cuando él no reaccionó. Negó con la cabeza y le miró con atención. Empezó a sacudirle como si fuera un saco de tierra y en realidad si lo parecía... Parecía estar muerto. _No. ¡No está muerto! _Se dijo. Empezó a empujar su pecho, intentando reanimarle como podía, aunque no sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí tendidos. Por el sol de afuera, ya era por la mañana, así que deberían llevar un buen rato... Y quizás él murió hace mucho... Quizás ya no podía hacer nada.

Su vista estaba borrosa, tenía mocos, temblaba, pero no se rendía. Empujaba su pecho con fuerza pero él no se inmutaba. Gruñó mientras lloraba, un gruñido de frustración, puesto que no quería abandonar. Apretó los dientes y le abrió la boca, tapándole la nariz y pegando la suya a la de él. Empujó aire en su cuerpo, luego volvió a darle una reanimación en el pecho.

Cuanto más tardaba, más lloraba.

Volvió a darle el boca a boca, volvió a reanimarle con las manos en el pecho. Lágrimas. Insultos. Estaba destrozada.

_Thumb_.

Se quedó mirándole un segundo. Un suspiro nervioso salió de sus labios y se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba ahí tendido. Escuchó su corazón... Grimmjow estaba vivo... Ha sobrevivido... ¿Pero cómo salieron? Se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro a el de él, pegando sus labios en un beso simple. Los labios de él estaban salados, al igual que los de ella, pero dulces y suaves a la vez. Él no respondió, puesto que estaba aún inconsciente... Claro, si hubiera estado consciente le hubiera pateado el culo. Kiara sonrió en el beso y cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas cayendo en el lindo rostro de él. Se separó lo mínimo y le dio un abrazo, el abrazo más largo de su vida. Le levantó un poco para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

_Thumb. Thumb. Thumb. _

Tenía la oreja pegada a su corazón mientras observaba la playa. No había nadie, así que estaban en su playa privada. Él respiraba, su corazón latía, ella estaba pegada a su pecho desnudo y no pensaba moverse por mucho tiempo, reconociendo el calor que emanaba él y aceptándolo.

"¿Qué... cojones haces?" se escuchó un gruñido y una voz ronca, seca. Ella le abrazó más, ni siquiera levantando la vista para verle. Sonrió.

"Abrazarte. _Idiota._" murmuró ella, sonriendo aún. Quería llorar.

"¿Qué me has llamado?" su voz gruño desde su pecho y él empezó a toser un poco. Entonces ella le miró y le ayudó a levantarse. "Y no me mires así." le ordenó.

"¿Así cómo?" ella levantó una ceja, poniéndole una mueca, en su mente pensando lo guapo que estaba, aunque hace 2 minutos estaba a punto de morirse. Tenía el pelo mojado, con arena por ahí y por allá, sangre seca por todos lados y el ceño fruncido (como siempre).

"Como si me he muerto..." murmuró, pasándose con cansancio una mano por el pelo. Entonces ella vio su brazo y vio como un corte se cerraba rápidamente, pareciendo la obra de Archangel pero mucho más rápida. Entonces saltó de su sitio y se puso en pie, mirando hacía el océano.

"Lucifer..."

"Oh, es verdad." Grimmjow dijo, levantándose, sintiéndose cada vez mejor. Ella le miró dubitativa. "Hablé con él." Pasaron 10 largos segundos con sus miradas entrelazadas.

"¿Que has hecho QUÉ?" ella soltó, mirándole como si él estuviera loco, pero Grimmjow no le hizo caso y miró por todos lados en la playa. De repente sonrió y salió corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado hacía los acantilados, viendo un reflejo rojo, otro blanco y otro azul en el suelo. "¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Kiara le observó con atención, sus verdes órbitas aún seguían confundidas y preocupadas por él. El Arrancar le mandó una mirada de reojo y sonrió de lado.

"Ven."

Ella se encogió los hombros y empezó a andar, viendo como él se paraba a unos 50 metros de ella y se agachaba, recogiendo algo.

"Kiara..." _Archangel_.

"Nos volvemos a ver." … Era _él_. Abrió los ojos casi como para que sus ojos se salieran y corrió en vez de andar hacía él.

"Aquí estaban." murmuró él, aún de espaldas de ella, observando algo, ella ya sabiendo qué eran. Y se volvió con tres armas en sus brazos. Una reconocida como Archangel, otra su famosa Pantera (lo que le recordó que quería tocar sus orejas) y otra espada, roja sangre, el filo negro y fino, reflejos rodados y forma perfecta de katana estaba en sus brazos. Ella tragó saliva observando a su perdida y recién encontrada espada. Miró a Grimmjow, el cual la miraba con atención, sin rastro de burla o nerviosismo en su cara, solo seriedad.

"¿Cómo...?"

"La vieja me dijo que lo encontraría." Kiara puso una mueca de confusión hasta que asimiló que 'la vieja' era Granny, lo que explicaba su extraño comportamiento cada vez que ella mencionaría algo sobre la Sociedad de Almas o sobre su espada Lucifer. Lo comprendió todo, puesto que tonta no era. Apretó los dientes y agarró a Archangel con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha agarró a la roja espada, a Lucifer. Sintió como el poder volvía en ella y como sus heridas desaparecían por completo, al igual que las heridas de Grimmjow, pero él ni se inmutaba. Enfundó sus espadas y le miró mientras él hacía lo mismo. Luego se observaron.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué hablaste con Lucifer?" preguntó ella dubitativa.

Él puso un careto y miró a otro lado.

"Nada importante... Vamos, tengo sueño..." murmuró, rascándose la nuca mientras empezaba a andar. Ella levantó una ceja y le siguió, yendo en dirección a su casa.

* * *

_Rojo era lo que veía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Rojo veía desde que cayó en el agua, primer viendo otra vez el reflejo de luz roja en el agua, rojo anaranjado, y nadó hacía ahí hasta que se encontró con una espada... Y no se acordó de más._

_Abrió los ojos en un mundo extraño, como si fuera el infierno, pero incluso ese infierno estaba muerto. Un soldado con una máscara negra y alas rojas, como las de un murciélago, estaba en su frente. Era musculoso y sus ojos sangre estaban serenos. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Su vestimenta era entera negra excepto por algunos detalles rojos y dorados. Solo se movía su pecho cuando respiraba._

_"Jaguerjaques... Grimmjow." el peli-azul no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. Si no se estaba equivocando, estaba tratando con... "Soy Lucifer. Supongo que habrás escuchado hablar de mi."_

_"Hm. Eres bastante famoso..." gruñó Grimmjow. Pudo ver la diversión en esos ojos y adivinó que el hombre estaba sonriendo._

_"Me alegro." si, estaba sonriendo, su voz lo demostraba. "Ahora en serio. Sálvala. Te daré el reiatsu necesario para que despiertes y la saques de ahí." Grimmjow tardó un segundo en analizarlo todo hasta que se acordó de Kiara. ¿Salvarla de qué? "Entró a por ti en el agua y quedó inconsciente. Os estáis muriendo los dos..."_

_Entonces comprendió lo que Granny le dijo. Granny vio como morían. Oh, mierda. _

_"No lo haréis si coges mi reiatsu y la salvas." él demonio dijo como si leyera la mente del Espada. "Oh, y Grimmjow... Cuida de ella."_

_Y no se acuerda de nada más, solo de caer inconsciente a sus pies._

_Se despertó en el agua y la sacó de ahí, no antes cogiendo a Lucifer. Y nada más llegar a la orilla, cayó otra vez en el sueño. Eso si, mientras dormía, supo que se estaba muriendo otra vez, muriendose de verdad, aunque hubo algo que le atrajo a la vida. Algo muy tentador. Y luego sintió un beso, sin dudarlo. Y fue el beso más dulce que tuvo en su vida, junto a su voz... la voz de Kiara. _

* * *

Caminaban lentamente por un camino desolado hacía la casa de ella y Grimmjow pensaba en las últimas palabras del diablo que conoció. ¿Que cuidase de ella? ¿Pero...? Pero él no pertenecía a ese sitio. Y aunque sabía más o menos lo que le pasaba en su pecho, sabía por qué su corazón daba un vuelco así al verla, no sabía si debía estar ahí.

No se sentía libre, sino atrapado junto a ella para protegerla, pero se sentía libre porque está con ella. Y con cada paso que daba, más pensaba. Con cada paso que le hacía acercarse a la casa, más miedo tenía.

Si, Grimmjow Jaguerjaques tenía _miedo_.


	9. Ch 9: Quédate FINAL

Habían llegado a casa y ni siquiera comieron, sino que se fueron directamente a dormir, durmiendo hasta el día siguiente. El sueño más largo y más pesado de la vida de los dos.

* * *

Kiara abrió los ojos, las pestañas le pesaban muchísimo. Estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban rojos y nada mas encontrarse con el espejo, éste se lo confirmó. Tenía una cara pálida, su pelo revolcado a lo loco, sus labios secos, ojeras debajo de sus verdes órbitas (aunque haya dormido un día entero y seguramente ese sea el problema) y sentía su cuerpo dolorido, aún con sus heridas curadas gracias a Archangel.

Suspiró mientras se arreglaba un poco en el espejo, lavándose la cara y peinándose, todo sin ganas. Después de bostezar unas diez veces, se dirigió a paso pequeño a la cocina, seguida de Diablo, el cual meneaba la cola animadamente. Se preparó un café con mucha cafeína y azúcar y salió a la terraza que daba al océano, hundida en sus pensamientos.

_Granny tuvo un sueño, muchas noches tenía pesadillas y nunca me las contaba, pero sí que se las contó a los otros. Por eso Hugo y Bill se pasaban las tardes buscando mi espada... ¿Qué le había dicho a Grimmjow exactamente? ¿Y cuándo? _

_Oh... Cuando hablé con Victor. ¡Oh, Victor! Ese beso... Y Grimmjow.._. Se tocó los labios al acordarse del sencillo beso que le dio cuando estaba aún inconsciente. Con toda las fuerzas quería que él no se diese cuenta, no quería que supiese lo que sentía. ¿O si? En realidad lo que ella dudaba era de cómo se sentía él.

Y así siguió ella hundida en sus pensamientos, en un futón de la gran terraza, viendo como el sol salía poco a poco desde su izquierda, con una mano acariciando el pelo de Diablo, el cual estaba cómodamente situado en su regazo, probablemente durmiendo. Y hablando de Diablo, tenía que sacarlo a pasear, incluso más, porque ayer no lo hizo.

Entró en la casa sobre las 6 de la mañana, se quitó la blusa que antes la protegía del frío mañanero y recogió la correa de Diablo, la cual nunca utilizaba pero siempre la llevaba por si acaso. Sacó un largo suspiro y agarró las llaves, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza al perro para que la siguiera.

"Espera..." se escuchó una voz gruñona. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Grimmjow ya vestido en una sudadera y pantalones largos y con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre. "Voy contigo." murmuró, yendo hacía la cocina y agarrando un bollo de chocolate.

"Mejor quédate y come. Tendrás hambre." le dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal, ignorando el sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en este paseo, ese sentimiento de inquietud y nerviosismo. Le mandó una sonrisa entrecortada y le observó como se ponía los zapatos. Dios, qué guapo era... _Mierda._ _Kiara mala_. Se gritó en la cabeza, pero aún así no consiguió dejar de verle como el hombre más apuesto que ha visto en toda su vida y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba jodida. Pero bien jodida.

Salieron sin decirse ninguna otra palabra más en una caminata pacífica mientras Diablo daba saltitos alrededor de ellos, más hiperactivo que nunca. A ella no le importaba a donde fueran así que los dos siguieron a donde el perro quería ir y llegaron al sitio donde encontraron a Grimmjow. Diablo se volvió a meter entre las rocas en la pequeña cueva pero no pudo entrar, puesto que había un poco de agua dentro.

"Aquí es donde te encontramos..." Kiara le dijo en un intento de conversación.

"Hm." él respondió, mirando hacía el horizonte. Estaba clarísimo de que el peli-azul aún tenía algo en mente y si, era algo grande. ¿Se debía ir ahora que encontró la espada de ella? En realidad debió irse desde el principio.

_No quiero irme._ Pantera dijo.

_Esto no te incumbe. _Le gruñó el Espada en la cabeza.

_Tu tampoco quieres dejarla. Grimmjow, yo soy tú. Sabes que lo sé todo._ Murmuró.

"He recibido una notita de Zara y de Mia, quieren que volvamos. Pronto habrán unas fiestas aquí, dentro de un mes o así... Te gustarán." ella le sonrió, luego se volvió yendo en dirección a un tronco muerto en el suelo y se sentó encima de él, dejándole lugar a Grimmjow para que lo hiciera. Él la miró extrañado. "¿Qué?" preguntó, confundida por la mirada confundida de Grimmjow. Se confundían mutuamente y también se irritaban.

"Nada..." Grimmjow dijo, sentándose al lado suya, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y observó al perro que daba saltitos por la playa, aparentemente jugando con su cola, volviendo a pensar en el libro que leyó ayer, puesto que no había dormido tanto como Kiara creía.

_Es peligroso que me quede aquí. _Se dijo en la cabeza y una voz le contestó.

_No te lo crees ni tú. _Pantera.

_El a-... Eso es peligroso_. Gruñó él.

_Ni siquiera puedes decir esa palabra. Patético, Grimmjow. _Pantera dijo con palabras cortantes y no habló más. El Espada estaba irritado y confuso.

"Grimm..." Kiara le miró preocupada, viendo la mueca que tenía y también podía decir que tenía las manos en puños, aún estando en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

"Te he dicho que no me llames eso..." él soltó suavemente, como si ya no le cabrease eso. Los ojos verdes de ella le recorrían pero no soltaron palabra hasta que ella comprendió, por fin, qué pensaba.

"¿No te quedarás?" susurró, casi para ella. Tragó saliva y vio como sus ojos azules oscuros se posaban muy lentamente encima de ella, yendo desde el océano hasta encontrarse con los de ella.

"..."

"Grimmj-"

"¿Quieres que me quede?" él la cortó rápidamente. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, consciente de que ahora él la miraba con toda la atención del mundo.

"¿Por qué?" Una pregunta que ella no quería responder. ¿Cómo iba a responderle? _Oh, Grimmjow, básicamente porque me he enamorado de ti sin querer en tan poco tiempo que casi parece inverosímil. Por eso quiero que te quedes viviendo conmigo. Da igual si no sientes lo mismo. _Se dijo. Apretó los dientes. "Ya veo..." Grimmjow apretó los dientes y le levantó rápidamente de su sitio, pensando en que ella quería que él se quedase con ella por pena. Él no quería eso. Por Dios, no quería que ella sintiese pena por él. Pero no sabía que malinterpretó su mirada.

"¿Eh? Grimmjow, yo-"

Grimmjow no la miró, sino que empezó a andar hacía la casa donde tenía la espada y luego... se iría. No tenía a dónde ir y ya se sentía en casa, pero debía irse.

Kiara se levantó rápidamente del tronco y le siguió, también siguiendo a Diablo, el cual daba saltos detrás de Grimmjow, ya encariñado de él, pero los pasos de ella eran más pequeños de los de él así que él llegó antes a la casa.

Nada más entrar, ella se encontró con el Gigai de Grimmjow en el suelo. Salió corriendo hacía la habitación de él y llamó a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con el pestillo.

"¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué te ocurre?" gritó ella. "¡Abre la puerta!"

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ¿Por pena?" gruñó él peligrosamente. Incluso ella, que estaba detrás de la puerta, sintió la gravedad de peligro de la voz de él.

"¿P-Pena? ¿Grimmjow, qué dices? ¡No es eso!" ella intentó inventarse algo que no llevase la palabra _amor_ en la excusa pero no podía decirle nada. Además, mentía bastante mal, para no decir que era pésima mintiendo.

En un segundo la puerta se abrió y Grimmjow estaba en frente suya en su uniforme de Arrancar, con Pantera en su mano y con rostro firme.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Es... Grimm, eres mi amigo, te puedes quedar aquí cuanto quieras..." ella murmuró, mirando al suelo, consciente de que mentía mal y de que a lo mejor él no la creía.

"De todas formas... Yo no puedo quedarme." gruñó él, volviendo a su habitación nervioso, pasándose una mano en el pelo como signo de frustración. Gruñó, queriendo golpear algo.

"¿Pero por qué...?" ella entró con él en la habitación, cuidadosa de estar a unos metros de distancia. Entonces él se paró en frente de su cama y recogió un libro que ha estado leyendo y tiró a Pantera. Apretó el puño y la miró con acusación.

"Porque..." ella esperó con paciencia a que él se tranquilizara y le dijera por qué, pero con cuanto más tiempo pasa, más nervioso y cabreado se ponía él hasta que de repente tiró el libro en la pared de detrás de ella, justo a 20 cm de ella. Kiara dio un salto del susto. "¡Porque esto nunca sale bien!" gritó, dando otra vuelta por la habitación frustrado, con las dos manos en la cabeza. Ella pestañeó y miró el libro que tiró al lado de ella.

_Romeo & Julieta_

_¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué no sale bien?_ Se preguntó, observando la tapa del libro sobre el amor de dos enamorados los cuales no podían estar juntos. _Espera._

"Grimmjow... ¿Qué no sale bien?" le preguntó, dando un paso hacía él.

"¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo!" gruñó, mirándola con acusación, como si fuera su culpa. Ella le puso una mueca.

"Dilo..." le ordenó, dando otro paso, una ligera esperanza dentro de ella. Él gruñó otra vez y no la miró.

"..." dijo algo.

"¿Qué?" ella levantó una ceja y en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"-mor..."

"¿Huh?" Kiara ahora estaba sonriendo plenamente.

"¡Argh, mujer, he dicho que _te amo_!" le gritó, haciéndola que saltase de la sorpresa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y ladeó la cabeza, observándole como la acusaba con la mirada, furioso y respirando con gravedad. "¿Por qué narices sonríes?" ella dio otro paso más. Él entrecerró los ojos.

"Has dicho que me amas..." él abrió los ojos un poco al recordar qué le dijo con exactitud. En realidad le gritó. Quería pegarse a si mismo por estallar así, puesto que sabía que furioso no pensaba las cosas... Y decía todas las verdades. "¿Por qué es peligroso...?" ella susurró al estar ya a un paso de él, mirándole a los ojos con una intensidad que ninguno de los dos conoció hasta entonces.

"En el libro..." empezó él aunque no sabía exactamente lo que decir, entendiendo que solo utilizó el libro para alejarse de la verdad. Puso una mueca.

"¿En el libro mueren?" él volvió la cabeza. "Grimmjow, es solo un libro. Hay distintos finales, siempre los hay." susurró, tocándole el brazo, inclinándose hacía él hasta que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó la máscara de hollow. Él abrió un poco sus ojos azules al sentir el contacto, el cual, por cierto, le volvía loco. Volvió su rostro hacía el de ella y la miró raro. "¿Te crees que porque yo también te ame nos vamos a matar?" ella levantó una ceja ante el rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad de su cara y tuvo que evitar reírse.

De repente, él la agarró de la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama de su habitación, cayendo encima de ella y mirándola como si fuese una presa que acababa de pillar. Una presa deliciosa. Un manjar. La recorrió entera y se topó con su mirada. La misma intensidad de antes volvió, pero ahora mandaba algo más, deseo, amor, todo... Todo pero multiplicado mil veces más. Él subió su mano desde la cintura de ella hasta su barbilla y movió su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su mejilla, yendo en dirección a su oreja.

"Tú lo has querido. Pero si hacemos esto, no tienes escapatoria..." la advirtió, ella sintiendo su caliente respiración sobre su oreja y cuello, luego él la besó levemente. Ella se puso tensa y tuvo que aguantarse un suspiro del gusto.

"¿Escapatoria de qué?" preguntó divertida, rodeándole de nuevo el cuello, hundiendo su mano en su pelo azul. Grimmjow casi sacó un gemido de placer cuando ella empezó a jugar con los lazos azules. Ella sonrió de lado. _Un sitio débil._ Y se volvió de acordar de su forma gatuna y de sus orejas.

"De mí." él se volvió serio hacía ella.

"Claro que lo vamos a hacer..." ella murmuró sobre sus labios, viendo la sonrisa que tanto adoraba de él, aunque se acordó de algo y tenía que conseguirlo. "Pero..." él puso una mueca.

"¿Qué?" Grimmjow dijo con voz grave, entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando de ella. En realidad ella podía decirle que se tirase de un descampado porque él lo haría.

"Quiero tocar tus orejas. Si o si." ella dijo seriamente, calmándose cuando él puso la peor mueca que puso desde que le conocía. Le miró con burla mientras él la insultaba por lo cabezuda que era.

"No."

"Técnicamente he ganado." dijo ella.

"Yo te salvé." dijo él.

"Por favor, Grimm..." puso otra vez los ojitos. Oh, no.

"... No." dijo él.

"G-Grimm..." murmuró y él la miró de reojo y sin poder evitar ceder ante sus ojazos, suspiró con ganas.

"Vale." dijo entre dientes. Ella sonrió y le volvió la cabeza hasta que la mirase y le sonrió. Él también lo hizo, olvidándose de lo que acababa de pasar y se inclinó sobre ella, apretando sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella. Nada más él hacerlo, ella sacó un suspiro de gusto y se apretó a él con tanta fuerza como Grimmjow lo hacía. El beso poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en más y más. Él le mordió el labio inferior y ella abrió su boca, sus labios encontrándose en una danza prohibida, una batalla cual el Espada ganó, aunque con mucha protesta de ella. Exploró su boca con su lengua mientras que con sus manos la tocaba y se aprendía cada rincón de su dulce cuerpo. A su vez, ella hacía lo mismo con las manos. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, no había aire entre ellos. El beso era fuerte, necesitado, un beso que los dos querían llevar a cabo desde el primer momento que se miraron a los ojos. Vaya beso. Por la falta de aire se separaron por unos instantes y se miraron a los ojos respirando con profundidad. Él le dio otro pequeño beso y bajó por su barbilla, cuello, donde le dejó más que una marca para demostrar que era suya. De nadie más. Era de Grimmjow Jaguerjaques para siempre jamás. Él metió sus manos debajo de su blusa para acariciar la piel desnuda de su cintura, e inevitablemente, las cosas fueron a mucho más.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, ella entre los grandes brazos de él, como en la primera noche que durmieron juntos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su bíceps a la vez que él pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por su columna vertebral hasta que cerraron los ojos y cayeron en un sueño ligero, cómodos.

* * *

Ella se levantó a la hora de comer, salió de la cama de Grimmjow sin hacer ningún ruido para despertarle y se vistió. Fue hacía la cocina y empezó a preparar algo para comer puesto que estaba segurísima que él estaba hambriento, al igual que ella. No llevaba mucho encima, solo ropa interior y una bata bastante grande para ella, pero muy cómoda.

Mientras cortaba un tomate con pavor, sintió como _alguien_ removía su pelo de su hombro izquierdo, luego unos suaves labios besaron su hombro, subiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello, una respiración sobre su oreja. Ella se mordió el labio y se volvió hacía él.

"Hola..." susurró ella. Él sonrió plenamente y la rodeó con los brazos otra vez. Le gustaba que estuviese ahí.

"Hola..." murmuró él con voz grave y ella observó como él estaba básicamente desnudo... enterito. Se puso roja y él se rió.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" ella gruñó, intentando quitarse el rojo de la cara.

"Después de lo que pasó, aún te pones roja..." le dijo a la oreja.

"B-Bueno, las personas normales no andan desnudas por la casa." intentó poner una excusa.

"Los dos sabemos que ninguno de aquí presente es normal, así que..." le removió más de su bata, dejando sus dos hombros desnudos y su pecho cubierto por un sujetador de lencería bastante sexy. Sonrió con malicia... "Tu también deberías quedarte como yo."

_Oh, ¿en qué me he metido?_ Se dijo, mirándole con preocupación y con algo de rojo en la cara. Se mordió el labio luego sonrió para si misma.

_Definitivamente en algo bueno._ Y le besó.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿EH?_

_¿EEEEEH? Bueno, pensaba hacer algo con Amaya y con Victor y luego hacer un capítulo extra en el que Kiara le toca las orejas a Grimm. *se ríe* No sé. Por cierto, haré un lemon, pero aquí no, así que he bajado de **M** a **T**, porque aún tiene bastante lenguaje el fic, jaja. _

_Como dije, no sé si haré algo más sobre Victor y Amaya (que les den e.e XD) pero haré capítulos extra. ¡TACHACHÁN!_

_Por ahora lo dejo acabado. :3 ¿Shi? ¿SHI? Review, gente, que quiero saber lo que pensáis, que me siento sola. T.T _

_Kiara: *babas* jdefhjdbcefgvcdhfvcdfb**Grimmjow**...ndjbcejghfv._

_Autora: ... Si, está en el paraíso._

_Kiara: dejebjhrbfhergfv... *-* _


End file.
